Uke polos?
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: Chap. 7 UPDATE!/Memiliki uke polos nan manis tidak selamanya menguntungkan tapi juga kadang-kadang merepotkan. itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke dalam menghadapi dan melindungi sosok polos macam Naruto. Warning inside/SasuNaru Review?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always)**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, homor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll**_

Don't like Don't Read

Harap di perhatikan warningnya, gak sreg tinggalkan page ini. Jangan sampai meninggalkan flame dan coment2 yang menyinggung author dan antek2(?) nya...

Uke polos?

By

Chea

...

.

.

Seorang Pemuda berambut pirang, mata sebiru langit berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan tampang cerah. Cengiran lebar menghiasi paras manisnya ketika teman-temannya menyapa hangat sosok tersebut. Tidak lupa tatapan matanya yang begitu polos, membuat Seme yang melihatnya menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memakannya hidup-hidup. Mereka masih sayang nyawa tentu saja, semua orang di sekolah itu tahu, siapa pemilik sosok malaikat tersebut. Seseorang yang mempunyai hawa setajam(?) iblis, yang bagaikan es di musim dingin, yang bermuka batu, yang emmpphh (author di sumpel kaos kaki).

"Ohayou..."teriak pemuda pirang tadi a.k.a Naruto, semangat. Semua siswa yang berada di kelas dengan serentak menutup lubang telinga mereka. Hemm... suara yang dahsyat. Banyak di antara mereka yang ngedumel karena teriakan tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, mereka membalasnya. Ck dasar.

"Ohayou Naru..."jawab mereka seadanya. Dengan masih mempertahankan cengirannya, dia mulai melangkah memasuki kelas, ternyata kelas masih agak sepi. Dia memandang sekeliling heran, apa dia berangkat terlalu pagi? Wew, pemecah rekor. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang diyakini author tidak gatal sama sekali, kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu yang menarik.

"Eh eh, kalian sudah punya majalah playboy yang baru belum?"tanya seorang siswa berambut putih kepada ketiga temannya.

"Emang edisi terbaru udah keluar ya, Kimimaro?"Jawab temannya yang berbadan gemuk, penasaran. Siswa yang di panggil Kimimaro memandang teman-temannya tidak percaya.

"Kalian ketinggalan info ya?majalahnya udah keluar dari seminggu yang lalu tau. Aku udah punya lho."Kimimaro mengedipkan mata ke arah yang lain. Naruto, yang ternyata sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, mulai penasaran tingkat tinggi. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

"Wah, aku pinjem dong."ucap temannya yang berambut orange semangat.

"Tahu tidak, gambarnya lebih hot tahu. Aku jamin, gak akan mengecewakan"Kimimaro malahan mulai promosi dadakan. Naruto yang mengetahuinya tambah penasaran, dia melangkah mendekati segerombolan teman-temannya tersebut.

"Apa sih, yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada ingin tahu. Seketika segerombolan penggosip(?) itu terlonjak kaget. Mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto. Mata mereka melotot memandang si pirang, sial, kenapa harus kedengeran Naruto sih? Bisa gawat nih.

"Hehehe Naru, kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok"balas Pemuda yang berambut hitam, grogi. Dia menatap teman-temannya, meminta dukungan. Yang lain akhirnya mengangguk kaku. Mereka mulai memandang Naruto was-was.

"Eh benarkah? Tapi tadi aku dengar kalian membicarakan majalah Play-Play apalah itu namanya."desak Naruto ngotot. Dia memandang ke empat pemuda tersebut penuh selidik. Membuat mereka mulai berkeringat dingin, padahal ini suasana pagi.

"Be-benar naru, kami hanya membicarakan soal..."Kimimaro menatap yang lain meminta bantuan. Tapi, ternyata mereka sama paniknya. Wajah mereka mulai pucat pasi.

"Apa? Kalian kenapa sih?kan aku Cuma bertanya."Naruto memandang mereka polos.

"Anu... i-itu..."mereka kalang kabut. Jangan sampai mereka memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kalau memang masih ingin hidup.

"Hanya soal majalah komik."sebuah suara dingin nan datar menyela pembicaraan mereka. Dengan serempak, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Termasuk Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke"teriak Naruto girang. Pemuda yang di panggll Sasuke alias Uchiha Sasuke, mendekat ke arah mereka dan berdiri cool di samping si pemuda pirang. Dia mulai memandang tajam keempat siswa lain yang saat ini bertampang layaknya vampire yang tidak minum darah berminggu-minggu.

"Benarkan?"ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Keempat pemuda tadi mengangguk kayak robot rusak. Benar-benar takut dengan sosok dingin di hadapan mereka.

"Komik? Tapi, aku belum pernah tahu ada majalah komik"Naruto memandang Sasuke heran. Yang di pandang hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah lagi bel masuk. Ayo"ajak Sasuke. Dia mulai menyeret Naruto ke arah bangku mereka yang ada di belakang.

"Ta-tapi Teme, Aku belum selesai"Sasuke tidak menghiraukan permintaan Naruto, dia masih menyeret pemuda pirang itu menjauh. Ketika dia melewati keempat pemuda tadi, ia memberikan tatapan tajam nan membunuh seolah berkata Jangan-berbicara-yang-tidak-tidak-di hadapan-Dobeku- membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

'Menyeramkan'inner mereka kompak.

.

Istirahat

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan semangat melangkah melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibirnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sampai di kelas bertuliskan 11-1. Dengan mantab, gadis tersebut memasuki kelas yang sudah sepi tersebut. Matanya meneliti seluruh kelas guna mencari seseorang. Setelah mendapatkan obyek yang di carinya, dia mulai melangkah ke arah bangku yang berada di pojok belakang. Sebuah senyum misterius tiba-tiba melekat di wajah putihnya.

"Hei, Naru"serunya setelah sampai tujuan. Sang korban yang tidak menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, langsung tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan handphone orange yang ada di tangannya. Dia menatap si pelaku yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Apa sih Sakura-chan? Kau mengagetkanku tau"sebalnya. Sang gadis yang di panggil Sakura hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi. Dengan hati-hati , Dia mulai duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan sang obyek.

"Eh eh Naru, Sasuke di mana? "tanya Sakura memulai percakapan. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang di maksud.

"Si Teme lagi rapat osis, Sakura-chan. Memang kenapa?"balas si Naru atau Naruto tersebut. Dia mulai mengotak-atik handphone di tangannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum sendiri, entah karena apa. Author pun gak tahu sama sekali.

'Kesempatan bagus'inner Sakura licik. Saatnya mengorek informasi yang berharga, sebelum si pangeran es datang.

"Naru, boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?"Sakura siap melancarkan aksinya. Dia menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Eh, tanya apa Sakura-chan?"ucap Naruto penasaran. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Tatapan matanya penuh minat, membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya menyeringai kecil.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke belum?"tanya Sakura to the point.

"Tentu saja pernah"jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sudah berapa kali?"Sakura memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ck dasar. Si pirang berpikir sejenak. Dia mulai menghitung jarinya satu per satu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin delapan kali sehari. Hehehhehe aku tidak sempat menghitungnya, Sakura-chan?"Naruto menggaruk kepalanya di iringi cengiran polos. Sakura yang mendengarnya melongo tidak percaya. APA? Sebanyak itukah?

'Dasar Sasuke pervert"inner Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terus-terus, apa Sasuke pernah memberimu kiss mark?"tanya Sakura antusias. Informasi ini tidak boleh di lewatkan.

"Apa itu kiss mark, Sakura-chan?"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Sungguh, pose Naruto imut-imut banget. Author sampai mimisan akut dibuatnya. Ternyata Sakura juga kena dampaknya Saudara-saudara, dia malahan sampai memencet hidungnya agar tidak ada darah yang keluar.

'Ukhh... sial... jangan pasang pose seperti itu, Naru-chan?'batin Sakura dilema.

"Itulhoh...tanda kepemilikan. Biasanya seseorang memberikannya di leher"jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk lehernya. Naruto hanya manggut-manngut menanggapi.

"Kalau di leher sih, Teme sering melakukannya. Dulu aku kira si Teme vampire jadi-jadian. Tapi ternyata bukan, hehehehehe"jawab Naruto cengengesan. Aduh Naru sayang? Kenapa kau bongkar semua kegiatanmu bersama Tememu? Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih?

"Benarkah?"Sakura bersorak dalam hati. Dia mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang ada di atas meja. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat senang dan puas. Memang mudah mencari info dari sosok polos macam Naruto.

'Yes... kabar gembira buat Fujodanshi di sekolah. Khu khu khu' ihh, dasar Sakura icik. Jangan mentang-mentang Si ayam lagi gak ada, dia bisa bebas mewawancarai Naruto. Menyesal kau Sasuke, Meninggalkan ukemu sendirian tanpa sahabat-sahabat di dekatnya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke?"tanya Sakura pelan. Tapi tentu saja tidak menutupi nada antusias yang terselip di dalamnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Itu... itu apa?"Si pirang menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya, membuat cewek pink itu menghela nafas maklum. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membentuk tanda sesuatu. Naruto makin tambah bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto, Sakura?"suara dingin keluar dari sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hehehehhe, Sasuke. Kami hanya mengobrol kok. Iyakan Naru?"Sakura jadi grogi sendiri di pandangi Sasuke seperti itu.

"Uum... tadi Sakura-chan hanya bertanya soal ciu.. emmpphhh..."Sakura langsung mendekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Membuat sang korban meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu"perintah Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersenyum kaku, kemudian melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ah sudah mau masuk nih. A-aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke, Naru-chan. Jaa..."Sakura langsung kabur ke luar kelas sebelum mendapat amukan dari si empunya. Setelah kepergian gadis pink itu, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang memandang heran kepergian Sakura.

'Kalau aku tadi tidak datang secepatnya, cewek itu akan menanyai Naruto lebih jauh. Dasar merepotkan. Pasti Sakura tanya hal macam-macam pada si Dobe'batin Sasuke gondok.

"Apa rapatnya sudah selesai, Teme?"tanya Naruto memandang pemuda di depannya.

"Besok masih ada rapat. Persiapannya belum selesai"jawab Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelah si pirang. Yup, Sasuke memang Ketua osis di sekolah mereka. Rapat yang mereka bicarakan adalah rapat mengenai pensi yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Memang perlu persiapan yang matang agar pensi berjalan meriah.

"Ukh... selalu begitu"Kata Naruto manyun. Sedangkan Sang Uchiha yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-nagacak rambut blondie sang kekasih.

"Hei, jangan marah. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan"bujuk Sasuke lembut. Si pirang yang mendengarnya sumringah, dia langsung memeluk si raven erat.

"Janji, Teme?"

"Hn"

**Teett Teett **

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring tanda istirahat telah selesai. Semua anak yang masih di luar kelas berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas mereka, guna melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

Hari ini giliran pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas 11-1. Tidak heran, jika melihat siswa-siswi kelas tersebut berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan membawa baju olahraga di tangan mereka. Yup, mereka memang menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian.

"Hei Naru, Tememu mana?"tanya salah seorang sahabat si pirang, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Entahlah Kiba, aku dari tadi tidak melihatnya"jawab Naruto bingung. Mereka sekarang tengah berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang ganti yang berada dekat dengan lapangan basket.

"Biarkan saja dia, Naru"ucap sahabat Naruto yang lain, Sabaku no Gaara. Suara ramai menyambut mereka ketika mereka ber tiga sampai di ruang ganti khusus cowok tersebut. Tapi, hal itu tidak berjalan lama, ketika mereka mulai melangkah masuk. Suasana hening menyelimuti. Semua anak yang ada di ruang ganti menatap ke tiga sahabat tersebut dengan muka memerah dan err.. mesum? Hal itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya Si pirang polos. Tidak tahu sama sekali, dengan kondisi yang sedang di hadapi. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Ahh... tidak apa-apa"balas salah satu dari mereka, grogi. Dengan salah tingkah, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka a.k.a ganti baju. Tapi, sesekali mata mereka mencuri pandang ke arah ke tiga sahabat tersebut. Membuat Kiba jengah dan Gaara yang hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

'Kalau begini terus, kapan aku ganti bajunya?'inner Kiba dan Gaara kompak, merana.

"Dasar aneh"Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya mulai melepas dasi yang ia kenakan.

"Berhenti"kata sebuah suara dingin dari arah pintu ruang ganti. Naruto yang hendak melepas kancing kemejanya, menatap sang pelaku kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?"ucap si pirang sungut-sungut. Sasuke memasuki ruang ganti dengan aura membunuh yang pekat mengerikan, membuat semua bergidik ngeri kecuali Naruto yang sekarang sedang kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, Hah!"bentak si bungsu Uchiha. Yang lain mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Dobe. Aku pernah bilang padamu jangan ganti baju di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini"lanjut Sasuke geram.

"Memangnya kenapa Teme? Jangan mengaturku. Lagipula kenapa kau melarangku hah? Terserah aku mau ganti baju di mana saja"balas Naruto ketus. Sungguh, kalau Sasuke tidak menyandang gelar Uchiha, di pastikan sekarang dia akan menabrakkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Ya tuhan? Kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu polos? Apa dia tidak sadar, jika sejak tadi banyak mata jelalatan memandang dia dengan tatapan mesum? Apa otaknya ini memang Dobe, sehingga tidak mampu memahami situasi? Apa salah Minato dan Kushina sehingga mempunyai anak yang manis nan imut idaman para Seme tersebut? Argghhh... Sasuke lama-ama bisa gila.

"Ck sudahlah. Kalian sekarang keluar"teriak Sasuke ooc. Dengan tergesa-gesa membuat semua cowok yang ada di dalam berlari ke luar pontang-panting ketakutan. Malahan ada yang sampai nabrak pintu saking paniknya. Bukan hal yang bagus membuat tuan Uchiha marah.

"Sabar ya Sas..."kata Kiba prihatin. Dia dan Gaara mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Entah sejak kapan mereka ganti baju, , hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Eh eh, kalian mau kemana? Aku belum ganti baju. Kiba, Gaara... jangan tinggalkan aku"teriak Naruto lebay. Sungguh terlalu.

"Kami duluan Nar, Sasuke"teriak Gaara yang sekarang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Di dalam, tinggal Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai dan Naruto yang berwajah pucat pasi memandang kekasihnya.

"Kau harus di hukum, Dobe"ucap si Uchiha yang sekarang mulai memojokkan Naruto ke dinding.

"Tu-tunggu, Teme. Ka-kau mau apa?"tanya si pirang was-was.

"Tentu saja memberimu hukuman"jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"TIDAAKKKK..."teriak Naruto.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi, masih ada sebagian siswa yang berkeliaran di area sekolah. Itu karena mereka sedang mengikuti kegiatan club yang biasanya di adakan sesudah sekolah usai. Tidak heran jika suasana sekolah masih terlihat 'hidup' walau jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sore. Dua orang pemuda tampan berjalan beriringan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang sepi. Suasana hening menyelimuti dikarenakan mereka memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Apa kau akan ke perpustakaan menjemput Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda berkuncir satu memecah keheningan.

"Hn"balas pemuda di sampingnya, singkat. Hal itu membuat sang penanya menguap lebar di barengi gelengan kepala maklum. Sudah biasa menanggapi sikap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu sas. Menurutku, kekasihmu itu merepotkan"pernyataan frontal itu membuat Sasuke menatap tajam orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, jangan bertampang seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja dia itu err... terlalu polos"Shikamaru, pemuda berkuncir itu menatap sahabatnya sekilas. Kemudian dia mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

"Kau benar Shika. Aku sempat berfikir kalau aku tidak sanggup menghadapi sifat polosnya"balas Sasuke datar.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan memutuskannya, Sasuke"Shikamaru memandang si raven horor.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"Sasuke mendengus sebal menaggapi omongan ngawur Si pemuda Nara.

"Huft... syukurlah. Aku hanya berpesan jangan sampai pemikiran 'bersih' Naruto di campuri hal-hal kotor di sekitarnya"kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Heh, semua itu tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku akan melindunginya sampai saat nanti"balas Sasuke panjang lebar membuat Shikamaru cengok.

'Kalau menyangkut Naruto, dia memang ooc'inner Shikamaru. Mereka akhirnya sampai di persimpangan koridor, Shikamaru berbelok ke kiri menuju parkiran sedangkan Sasuke ke kanan menuju perpustakaan.

"Sampai jumpa Sas"Shikamaru melambai ke arah sahabatnya dan di balas lambaian pelan.

Dengan melangkah pasti, Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu masuk perpustakaan. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Sudah selesai belum sih, Naru. aku sudah capek menunggumu"Kiba menatap sebal ke arah sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas bukunya.

"Bentar lagi Kiba. Kau ini cerewet sekali"balas Naruto singkat. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini sedang asyik membaca novel tidak terganggu sama sekali Dengan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya yang sudah berlangsung sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak, Naru?"Kiba memandang Naruto penuh arti membuat si pirang menghentikan acara tulis-menulisnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?"tanya Kiba penasaran. Pasalnya, dia belum pernah mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu pada sang Uchiha.

"Eh... Cinta itu apa?"tanya Naruto balik. Membuat Kiba melongo tidak percaya dan Gaara menjatuhkan bukunya saking syoknya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sekarang berada di depan pintu melebarkan matanya.

"Kau ini polos apa bodoh sih? Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke 3 tahun tapi tidak tahu cinta? Menggelikan"sahut Kiba di barengi tawa keras membuat Naruto menatap sahabatnya kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun di dunia ini"balas si pirang mantab.

"Benarkah?"Gaara memandang Naruto sanksi. Yang di balas anggukan lemah dari si pirang.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya"Naruto berkata lirih. Hal itu membuat ke dua sahabatnya saling pandang satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap si pirang. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mulai membuka pintu perpustakaan kemudian melangkah mendekati ke tiga sahabat tersebut.

"Ayo Dobe. Kita pulang"ajak Sasuke datar. Mereka bertiga terkejut mendapati sang Uchiha berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hehhehehe, Teme. Apa Rapatnya sudah selesai?"tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. Naruto mulai membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kami duluan ya Naru?"ucap Kiba yang sekarang berdiri bersama Gaara.

"Eh, kalian tidak bareng sekalian?"

"Kami sudah di tunggu Neji di depan. Jaa Naru, Sasuke..."Gaara membalas kalem. Kemudian dia dan Kiba berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Ayo Teme"Naruto juga meninggalkan perpustakaan di barengi Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Teme, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"tanya Naruto ketika mereka berjalan menuju parkiran yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

"Cinta itu...seperti rasa sayangku kepadamu, Dobe"balas Sasuke datar.

"Ehh benarkah? Berarti kau mencintaiku, Teme?"tanya Si pirang antusias. Dia memandang Sasuke sumringah. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kekasihnya lembut.

"Tentu"

"Hehehehehe, berarti aku juga mencintaimu. Aishiteru Teme"kata Naruto polos diiringi senyuman yang hangat.

"Aishiteru yo Dobe"Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto penuh perhatian.

E.N.D

Note: Akhirnya selesai juga fic ku. #Girang. Fic ini di kerjakan di sela-sela UTS dan di publish di akhir Ujian yang membuat author frustasi tingkat dewa. #Curcol. Aku mendapat inspirasi fic ini ketika pada suatu malam aku terjangkit insomnia berkala(?)...*abaikan

Gomen ne, bagi kalian yang tidak suka Naru yang polos nan imut-imut, authornya suka sih... aduhh gemesnya #meluk2 Naru -digampar Sasuke

oh ya? Daku mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview fic ku yang sebelumnya. Maaf, tidak bisa bales bagi yang gak login. Tapi Sungguh, aku terharu... #ihh lebay

Bagaimana fic ini menurut anda? Please, Review oke... kasih pendapat kalian mengenai cerita abal ini. Salam hangat dari author –Chea- ^^

Give me...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Punya Gue... #digorok Bang Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dll**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll**_

Don't like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Uke Polos?

.

.

KHS (waktu istirahat)

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya Raven tengah melamun di taman belakang sekolah. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulutnya ataupun mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang menurut orang-orang keren tersebut. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk diam di sebuah kursi panjang dengan tampang seolah-olah bosan hidup. Author pun merasa kasian dengan pemuda yang katanya kece tapi minim ekspresi itu.

"Apa salahku, Dobe? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"jeritnya terlalu. Dia mulai bertampang galau gak niat. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut memang lagi bingung dengan sikap kekasih hatinya Namikaze Naruto. Sejak acara pengakuan cinta-cintaan kemarin sepulang sekolah, sikap pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Malamnya, Naruto tidak mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Sasuke maklum, karena dia yakin sang Dobe sedang sibuk atau apa. Tapi tadi pagi, waktu datang menjemput Naruto, sang obyek berangkat ke sekolah duluan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Sungguh, membuat sang Uchiha galau. Di tambah sekarang, si pirang seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Kurang apa lagi coba penderitaannya?

"Kenapa kau di sini, Sas?"Neji, sahabat Sasuke datang menghampiri. Dia menatap sang sahabat bingung. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersikap ooc begini?

"Kau tidak mengawasi Ukemu? Nanti dia kenapa-napa lho."lanjut si pemuda berambu panjang tersebut. Tapi ternyata, sang lawan bicara tidak merespon. Dia masih saja duduk diam.

"Kau tahu Neji? Sepertinya Naruto membenciku."jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya di barengi helaan nafas pelan. Sungguh, sikapnya sekarang tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang sakit Sas, omonganmu ngawur."Neji duduk di samping sahabatnya kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

**Bletakk**

"Aww, kenapa memukul Kepalaku hah!"teriak Neji sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Hal yang langka seorang Hyuuga Neji berteriak seperti itu. ckckkcckckckk

"Hn, karena omonganmu itu"balas Sasuke datar. Ternyata , sikap coolnya sudah kembali saudara-saudara.

"Terus apa maksudmu dengan Naruto membencimu?"tanya Neji penasaran.

"Dia seperti menjauhiku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."kata si Raven singkat.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak Sas. Setidaknya, cari tahu apa penyebab Naruto bersikap seperti itu."saran Neji kalem.

"Hn"balasan singkat tersebut membuat sang Hyuuga gondok seketika. Dia masih saja cuek seperti itu padahal hubungannya dengan Naruto terancam putus. Dasar Uchiha. Memikirkan sifat sang sahabat, membuat Neji sakit kepala.

'Untung, Gaara cueknya tidak berlebihan seperti dia'inner Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bersyukur Uke nya tidak sesadis sahabatnya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis yang sering di panggil Naru atau Naruto itu, tengah duduk di meja kantin dengan tampang masam. Tidak di pedulikannya dua sahabat yang sedang asyik membicarakan komik keluaran terbaru yang katanya sudah ada di toko buku Konoha. Mereka kemudian menatap heran si pirang, tumben sekali dia diam. Biasanya berisik minta ampun. Kiba dan Gaara, dua sahabat yang di maksud, saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas. Apa lagi ini?

"Ehm. Ramenmu dingin Naru."kata Kiba bermaksud menarik perhatian si pirang.

"..."

"Beneran gak mau makan? Ramennya enak lho"lanjut Kiba. Naruto masih saja mengaduk-aduk ramennya tanpa selera.

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang sahabat, membuat Kiba merasa jengkel juga. Lama-lama dia habis kesabaran.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kiba."ucap Gaara ketika melihat si pecinta anjing bersiap-siap ingin berteriak marah pada sahabat pirangnya, yang saat ini sedang asyik melamun.

"Biar aku saja. Kau cepat naik darah"kata Gaara tanpa rasa bersalah yang di sengaja atau tidak, membuat Kiba dongkol.

"Kenapa Naru, ada masalah?"lanjut Gaara penuh perhatian sambil menepuk bahu si korban, membuat sang obyek berjengit kaget.

"Ehh... ada apa, Gaara?" responnya cepat dengan tampang polos ala Namikaze Naruto. Membuat Gaara dan Kiba menghela nafas frustasi seketika.

'Dasar bodoh'inner mereka kompak.

"Apa gara-gara masalah itu?"ucap Gaara hati-hati, takut membuat sang sahabat tersinggung. Naruto mengangguk singkat. Lagi-lagi mereka menghela nafas kompak.

"Kalau kau memang tidak tahan, kau bisa menghentikan ini."saran Gaara -lama dia kasian juga dengan sahabat pirangnya. Bukan tujuannya untuk membuat Naruto menderita seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan si Teme."balas Naruto tegas.

"Terserah padamu saja. Tapi, seharusnya kau tidak berubah muram seperti ini kan? Mana Naruto yang selalu ceria?"timpal Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Aku tahu Kiba, tapi sekarang aku merindukannya."ucap Naruto lirih. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kalut, Membuat semua orang iba ketika melihatnya. Aiihh... siapa yang tega membuat senyum mentarinya hilang seperti itu? Tidak bisa di maafkan.

'Ini salahku. Maaf naru, ini semua kulakukan untuk kebaikanmu.'batin Kiba merasa bersalah. Dilihatnya Gaara yang tengah asyik meminum jusnya tanpa dosa, ingin sekali Kiba mencekik lehernya. Tapi niatnya di tahan karena dia tidak ingin di kuliti hidup-hidup oleh kekasih si rambut merah a.k.a Hyuuga Neji. Ngeri juga membayangkan adegan Gore tersebut.

'Awas kau Gaara. Ini juga idemu kan? Kenapa kau bertampang tanpa rasa bersalah seperti itu hah!'batin Kiba lagi. Dia benar-benar gondok tingkat akhir(?)

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Masih ada kami kan? Kau tidak akan kesepian."kata Kiba sambil tersenyum kaku. Dia melirik Gaara tajam, seolah-olah meminta dukungan.

"Iya Naru. kita sahabat kan?"timpal Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan. Kalian memang yang terbaik."ucap Naruto terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air mata buaya siap untuk jatuh. Hal itu langsung membuat Gaara dan Kiba bertampang illfeel waktu melihatnya.

"Oh ya, boleh tanya sesuatu?"Naruto memandang si Sabaku dan Inuzuka bergantian. Yang di sambut mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kalian tahu majalah Payboy?"lanjut Naruto. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Gaara cengok dan Kiba melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Tadi bocah berisik ini tanya apa? Majalah payboy?

"Darimana kau tahu itu Naru?"jawab Gaara setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Errr... aku dengar dari Kimimaro kemarin. Kata si Teme itu majalah Komik, Tapi aku tidak pecaya. Mana ada hal seperti itu?"ucap Naruto panjang tambah lebar. Kiba langsung menatap horror ke arah Naruto. Berlebihan sekali.

"Itu memang majalah komik."Kiba akhirnya buka suara setelah dia menatap Gaara sekilas. Kerja sama, eh?

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita harus ke toko buku. Aku ingin membelinya."kata Naruto semangat.

"jangan!"teriak Gaara dan Kiba bebarengan. Sukses, membuat Naruto memandang mereka heran. Apa salahnya? Dia kan Cuma mau membeli majalah itu?

"Ehh... kenapa? Lagipula aku ingin melihat isinya"balas si pirang santai. Berbeda dengan ke dua sahabatnya yang sudah bersikap waspada plus pucat pasi.

"Maksudnya, majalah itu keluaran lama Naru. sekarang sudah tidak di terbitkan lagi."Gaara menjawab dengan susah payah, diiringi anggukan cepat dari Kiba.

"Yaahhh... padahal aku ingin membelinya."ucap Naruto pasrah. Untung saja dia polos, mudah sekali di bohongi.

'Apa-apaan Sasuke itu. Awas saja ya, kalau dia meracuni otak polos Naruto'inner Kiba sinis. Ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut ayam kebanggannnya itu.

'Huuffttt... untung saja kepolosannya berguna di saat-saat seperti ini'inner Gaara lega. Memang kadang-kadang menghadapi sosok polos macam Naruto bisa menguras energi. Sabar ya?

.

.

Segerombolan siswi tengah asyik bergosip ria di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat menurut pandangan mereka. Salah satu dari siswi-siswi tersebut tengah memasang ekspresi serius yang memang jarang di tunjukkan di saat acara santai seperti ini.

"Kalian dengar? Katanya hubungan SasuNaru terancam putus."cewek berambut merah berkacamata memulai percakapan. Dia memandang teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa? Kau jangan menyebar gosip yang bukan-bukan, Karin."jawab yang lainnya kaget. Dia syok berat mendengar kabar terbaru tersebut.

"Ini sungguhan. Sekarang, Naru-chan seperti menjauhi Sasuke tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ini sudah heboh dari kemarin-kemarin tau."Karin membenarkan kacamatanya pelan takut kalau kacamatanya jatuh.

"Terus, bagaimana tanggapan Ketua Sakura atas berita ini?"tanya siswi berambut biru serius. Ini masalah gawat. Malahan, Lebih gawat dari berita hilangnya ramen di warung Ichiraku(?)

"Dia baru mencari tahu masalah ini. Kita tunggu saja hasilnya."balas si rambut merah a.k.a Karin. Mereka saling pandang kemudian memasang wajah tegang sekaligus cemas. Itu tidak sepenuhnya saudara-saudara, karena mereka kemudian tersenyum mencurigakan setelah melihat 'sesuatu' di layar hp punya salah satu dari gadis tersebut. Author berani taruhan, itu pasti gambar Yaoi. =='

"Ini mengejutkan. Padahal mereka pasangan yang mesra. Walau Sasuke pervert dan Naru polos, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini."gadis berambut pirang mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, semangat. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar, Shion. Aku akan demo jika SasuNaru Putus."tambah gadis berambut -temannya yang lain langsung sweatdrop mendengar omongan ngawur tersebut. Siapa yang di demo? Ada-ada saja dia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dobe... tunggu..."Teriak keras seorang pemuda raven. Saat ini dia tengah berlari-lari di koridor sekolah dengan tidak elitnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan bisikan siswa-siswi yang sedang melewati koridor yang sama ataupun yang tengah berpapasan dengannya. Harga dirinya tidak berlaku sekarang. Yang lebih penting, dia harus mengejar sosok pirang di depannya dan meminta penjelasan yang jelas mengapa satu minggu ini belahan jiwanya itu menjauhinya. Sungguh, walaupun sang kakek Uchiha Madara membuangnya ke gunung karena telah mencoreng nama Uchiha, dia tidak peduli. Mataharinya lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini, termasuk nama Uchiha yang di sandangnya.

"TIDAKK... Menjauh dariku, Teme..."jawab atau bisa sekaligus teriak bocah berambut pirang kesetanan. Dia semakin mempercepat larinya takut jika pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil menangkapnya. Tidak, dia tidak mau pemuda itu mendekatinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat si pirang berwajah pucat pasi.

'Kami-sama, tolong hambamu yang manis ini.'batinnya edan. Masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria di saat keadaan terjepit.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, sebelum kau memberikan penjelasan padaku."ngotot pemuda di belakangnya. Acara kejar-kejaran itu membuat hampir semua siswa yang melihatnya melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke bersikap aneh begitu? Di tambah berteriak kesurupan lagi. Memang adegan itu tidak di saat waktu yang tepat, karena dilakukan sehabis pulang sekolah atau lebih tepatnya ketika bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran usai. Tidak heran jika disaksikan hampir seluruh siswa. Walau begitu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu bersikap cool itu tidak memperdulikannya. Kuacungi jempol dua puluh(?) Sas...

"Aaaa... tolong aku, Kaasan..."teriakan itu membuat Sasuke yang masih mengejar di belakang hampir saja jatuh terjungkal. Hah, Kenapa dia memanggil kaasannya sih? Dasar manja. Sedikit lagi, Sasuke hampir menggapai tangan Tan si korban. Ayo berjuang pantat ayam.

"Dapat."ucap bungsu Uchiha terdengar girang. Saat ini dia tengah menggenggam erat lengan si Namikaze dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajarlah, mereka berlari hampir setengah jam. Setelah menetralkan nafasnya, Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam kemudian menyeringai.

"Ikut aku, sekarang!"lanjut Sasuke penuh penekanan. Di sambut dengan wajah pucat si pirang yang kelihatannya lebih memilih makan ramen daripada berurusan dengan kekasihnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyeret Naruto paksa ke atap sekolah. Mengacuhkan teriakan si blonde yang minta di lepaskan. Setelah sampai, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya yang di respon Naruto dengan cibiran sambil mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

"Apa maumu Teme?"sinis Namikaze. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pelaku sinis, tapi yang terjadi dia hanya tertegun setelahnya. Sudah hampir 6 tahun dia mengenal Sasuke, dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat bungsu Uchiha itu menundukkan kepala di hadapan orang lain. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa perih ketika melihat sang kekasih melakukan itu di hadapannya.

"Te-teme..."panggil Naruto lirih. Apa perbuatannya ini salah, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh terlihat lemah seperti ini? Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Dobe? Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku kagi?"kata si raven pelan. Dia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang Teme, justru aku sangat menyayangimu."balas Naruto lembut. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan di letakkannya di pipi sang terkasih dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Lantas kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menjaga jarak denganku?"Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terluka, Sukses Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat sang pujaan hati terluka seperti ini.

"Maaf Teme, aku melakukannya ka-karena aku... tidak ingin hamil."Naruto terlihat bersungguh-sungguh waktu mengatakannya. APA? Hamil... sumpah, Sasuke yang mendengar alasan yang sangat tidak waras itu, langsung melongo. Hancur sudah, adegan melow-melow an yang sangat dramatis tadi. Dengan tidak berperikemelow-an, Naruto sudah merusaknya habis tak bersisa.

"Alasan macam apa itu, Dobe? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"teriak Sasuke frustasi. Rasanya, dia ingin terjun saja ke laut. Kenapa Kami-sama begitu membencinya?

"Dari Kak Kyuu.."jawab Naruto polos. APA? Dari rubah sialan itu? Tidak bisa di maafkan.

'Kyuubi sialan. Awas kau.'batin si raven gondok.

"Dasar bodoh!"teriak Sasuke habis kesabaran. Dia mulai memijit keningnya, bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit gila setelah ini. Memang sulit menghadapi sosok polos macam Naruto.

"kenapa kau berteriak Teme? Itu benarkan? Kalau aku dekat-dekat denganmu nanti aku bisa hamil. Aku tidak mau itu Teme, aku belum siap."ucap Naruto panjang lebar sekaligus mewek. Apa-apaan itu?

**Bleetakk**

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah!"sungut si pirang manyun. Kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu memukul kepalanya sih?

"Sejak kapan lelaki bisa hamil, Dobe! Pakai otakmu itu."murka Sasuke. Dia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah menghasut otak Dobe-nya.

"Ehh... benarkah? Tapi kata Gaara dan Kiba itu bisa saja."kata Naruto membela diri. Hoho... jadi dua sahabat kekasihnya itu juga dalang dari semua ini? Cari mati ya, berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha?

'kuhkuhkhukhu... Kalian akan mendapatkan ganjarannya Sabaku, Inuzuka.'innernya.

"Dengar. Lelaki tidak bisa hami, Dobe. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kau menjauhiku sekarang."Sasuke berkata tegas. Dia memandang Naruto penuh kesungguhan, hal itu akhirnya membuat sang Dobe luluh dan mempercayainya juga. Sejak kapan seorang Naruto mampu menolak pesona seorang Sasuke? Never.

"Maaf Teme... Aku menyesal. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu."lirih Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tanda bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak apa Dobe. Yang penting sekarang, kau tidak boleh melakukan ha itu lagi, oke."ucap Sasuke lembut kemudian membawa sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya, salah paham yang pernah terjadi berakhir sudah. Author jadi ikut lega.

"Oh ya... karena kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, kau harus di hukum."Sasuke melepas pelukannya kemudian menyeringai misterius.

"A-apa maumu, Teme. Jangan macam-macam."Naruto bersikap waspada. Dia sudah panik sekarang.

"Fiuuhh... aku hanya ingin memakanmu, Dobe-chan?"Sasuke meniup telinga si pirang pelan, bermaksud menggoda.

"Kau gila. Tunggu teme, dagingku tidak enak. Kau akan menyesal bila memakanku. Iihat? Badanku kecil."jawab Naruto kalang kabut. Sasuke langsung cengok, sejak kapan dia jadi Kanibal dan memakan daging orang? Apalagi kekasihnya sendiri. Nehi. Ck, Kau sungguh kelewat polos Naru, apa kau tak mengerti arti yang sesungguhnya? Benar-benar dah, seneng banget ya? Bikin author stres.

"Aku tidak butuh dagingmu, Dobe. Aku butuh..."Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah si pirang pucat pasi.

"MESUM..."Teriak naruto histeris. Hah... nikmati saja hidanganmu, Uchiha Sasuke... author bersorak. ehh sebentar... ternyata mereka tidak sadar, sejak dari tadi ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

'fuufufufufufu... ayo lanjutkan saja, Sasuke, naru-chan...'innernya girang di barengi mengangkat hpnya ke arah depan, siap untuk merekam. Sudah tau kan, siapa dia?

**Omake 1**

"Kenapa perasaanku gak enak ya?"kata Kiba ketika dia dan sahabat merahnya a.k.a Gaara sedang berada di toko buku Konoha.

"Kau benar, Kiba. Aku juga merasa begitu."balas Gaara singkat. Komik yang berada di tangannya tidak jadi di beli, dia membalikkan badannya kemudian mengembalikan komik tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk setelah ini."Kiba mengekor di belakang sahabatnya sambil membawa setumpuk komik keluaran terbaru. Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat merespon ucapan sahabatnya.

**Omake 2**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil sesekali menggigit apel merah di tangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat puas dan senang, entah karena apa.

"Rasakan, Uchiha. Jangan sekali-sekali menantang perang dengan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi khukhukhu... hahahahaha"ucapnya sadis di akhiri dengan tawa yang mengerikan. Sungguh, membuat Author jadi merinding.

T.b.c **or **The End (?)

Note : Alhamdulillah, akhirnya chap. 2 update juga... #girang.

Err... gomen, bagi kalian yg menunggu kelanjutan fic ini #memang ada?#. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau jelek... coz ini baru pertama kali aku bikin fic Multichap #pundung di pojokan.

Oh ya... Happy Birthday buat Uchiha Sasuke... maaf ya Honey, aku telat ngasih ucapannya. Biasalah anak sibuk # ... fic ini kado dariku bwatmu... (sasu : ogahh), doa ku semoga kau langgeng dengan Naru-chan.

Happy Birthday juga for Me... yeyy ini hadiah dariku yg sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Gak ada yang ngasih selamat ya atau Kado? Uhuuhuhhuhu ya sudah lah... –pundung lagi

Makasih bwt kalian yg mereview fic ini kemarin. Aku gak nyangka mendapat respon yg baik dari kalian. #terharu... aku sudah p.m lhoo... kcuali yg gak login ni maaf gak bs bales... –maaf terus dari tadi.

Ayo bwat yg baca fic ini, ikut berpartisipasi ya? Dengan review tentunya. Sebaiknya gimana? Fic. Nya dilanjutin atau gak? Lebih baik selesai saja ya? daripada ntar jadinya jelek. #merana

Yosshh... Review... Review... Review...salam –Chea ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Errr... Punya Gue ya? #di tendang Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dll**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : T (jangan berharap M)**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll**_

**/.../ :** percakapan lewat telepon.

**Don't like Don't Read**

_Chapter sebelumya..._

"Aku tidak butuh dagingmu, Dobe. Aku butuh..."Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah si pirang pucat pasi.

"MESUM..."Teriak naruto histeris.

Chapter 3

Uke polos?

.

.

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya akan datang menghampiri, dengan segera mundur teratur guna menjauhkan diri dari sang kekasih a.k.a sasuke. Eskpresi horor langsung terpatri jelas di wajah pucatnya saat si bungsu Uchiha dengan seringai aneh melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Dobe-koi?" ucapan tersebut seperti nyayian kematian di telinga si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, Teme. Atau aku akan memotong rambut pantat ayammu itu." ancam Naruto ngawur. Ternyata situasi yang menurut Naruto bencana itu, membuat sebagian otaknya yang 'Dobe' menjadi konslet seketika.

"Jangan bercanda Dobe. Lebih baik kau nikmati saja hukumanmu ini." Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengunci mati gerakan Naruto membuat si obyek tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan perlahan, jarak di antara mereka berdua mulai menipis seiring dengan kepala Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggilan sensual itu membuat jantung si pirang berdetak cepat. Matanya mulai menutup ketika bibir sang Seme menempel di bibir merahnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan nan manis yang tersirat rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak sekalipun di lewatkan oleh sesosok gadis pink yang mengintip di balik pintu.

**Drrrrrttt drrrrtttttt**

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari handphone Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas kecil mereka. Si Raven lalu mengangkat benda tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih syok dengan semburat merah menempel manis di pipi tembemnya.

**/Hn/** jawab si bungsu Uchiha singkat.

**/Kau dimana, Otouto? Pulang sekarang./**

**/Kenapa?/**

**/Kau harus menggantikanku untuk rapat dengan Tou-san 2 jam lagi./**

**/Ck, Aku sibuk./**

**/Hoo... jangan membohongiku Uchiha Sasuke? Berduaan dengan Naru-chan di atap sekolah kau bilang sibuk?/ **ucapan tersebut membuat wajah Sasuke berubah horor.

**/Chee... bagaimana kau tahu?/**

**/Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak aku ketahui, Otouto. Pulang se-ka-rang. Atau persediaan tomatmu akan kuberikan pada Manda./**

**/Hn/**

**Tuutt Tuut**

Dengan wajah kesal setengah mati, Sasuke menyumpahi kakaknya yang dengan seenak keriputnya melimpahkan tugas menyebalkan itu padanya.

'Awas kau, baka Aniki. Akan aku tambah keriput di wajahmu itu.' Innernya jengkel.

"Dobe? Ayo kita pulang. Kita..." perkataannya terhenti karena tidak menemukan sosok si pirang di dekatnya. Ternyata, pemuda ceria itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan atap saat Sasuke menggangkat telepon tadi. Yang tentu saja, tanpa si raven sadari.

"Dasar Dobe!" Mendengus pelan, Sasuke dengan santai meninggalkan atap sekolah. Tidak lupa dengan membawa dendam pada sang kakak tercinta dan juga Dobe-nya karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di atap.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto dengan wajah menahan marah, masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar mewah di rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut dengan paksa. Terdengar geraman marah dari si pemilik kamar karena pemuda pirang itu berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"KYUU-NII..." teriak pemuda pirang tadi membahana. Suaranya yang dahsyat hampir membuat seisi kompleks mati kejang-kejang karena ulahnya.

"Berisik kau bocah! Kau mau membunuhku, hah!" balas si pemilik kamar ngamuk. Sang empunya memandang sengit si pendobrak kamar yang ternyata adiknya sendiri.

"Kau membohongiku kan? Kau telah menjerumuskan adikmu yang suci ini. Hwee... Kyuu-nii jahat..." lapor si pirang narsis sekaligus lebay tingkat akhir. Airmata buaya mengalir deras di pipinya. Hal itu membuat pemuda yang di panggil Kyuu-nii atau Kyuubi tersebut mendengus pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Jangan menuduhku seenaknya." Balas Kyuubi ketus. Dia mulai melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Mengabaikan sang adik yang masih berdiri kesal di ambang pintu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku akan hamil bila dekat-dekat dengan si Teme. Padahal itu semua hanya rekayasamu kan? Kyuu-nii kejam..." ucapnya panjang lebar dibarengi mewek.

"Siapa suruh kau mempercayaiku. Khekhekhe... rasakan bocah." Seringai Kyuubi makin lebar ketika melihat adiknya cemberut dan menggembukkan pipinya.

"Ukkhhh... sebentar! K-kau...Kyuu-nii..."

"..."

"Apa yang ...KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN RUBAHKU..."teriaknya menggelegar. Secepat kilat dia mendekati sang kakak dan dengan paksa mengambil si rubah kemudian memeluknya. Ekspresi horor tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya tatkala melihat sang kakak menyeringai misterius. Naruto kemudian dengan teliti mulai mengamati rubah yang ada di gendongannya. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan rubah peliharaannya itu. Setelah lama dia mengamati, ternyata...

"Kyuu-nii... ke-kenapa ekor Kyuubi menjadi 9 ekor?" tanyanya syok berat. Jangan bingung kenapa si rubah di panggil kyuubi, karena itu memang nama yang diberikan Naruto untuk hewan peliharannya tersebut. Kenapa Kyuubi? Karena menurut Naruto, rubah berbulu orange itu mirip sekali dengan kakaknya. Wkwkwkwkwk

"Bagaimana? Dia keren kan? Berterima kasihlah pada kakakmu yang awesome ini." Balas Kyuubi santai sekaligus narsis. Dia mulai menyeringai senang ketika melihat si rubah bergetar ketakutan.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. Kau apakan ekor rubahku, Kyuu-nii? Kenapa dia punya banyak ekor? Jangan bilang kau telah mengawinkan ekor Kyuubi dengan ekor rubah peliharaan tetangga." Ucapan yang langsung membuat sosok Kyuubi(human) cengo seketika. Apa katanya? Ekor rubah bisa kawin?

**Betakk**

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Kyuu-nii? Sakit tau." Sungut si adik memanyunkan bibirnya. Kenapa kakaknya suka sekali memukul kepalanya sih? Tidak Sasuke tidak Kyuubi, semuanya sama saja.

"Bodoh. Mana ada ekor bisa kawin, Naruto?" si sulung Namikaze menggeram kesal menghadapi ke-Dobe-an adiknya. Benar kata si ayam, adiknya ini memang terlampau Dobe.

"Lantas, kenapa ekornya jadi banyak? Aku tidak mau rubahku berekor 9. Pokoknya ekor Kyuubi harus kembali seperti semula." Ngotot si Namikaze bungsu. Dia mendekap erat si rubah yang saat ini tengah bingung apa yang sedang di bicarakan majikannya.

"Mana bisa begitu? Rubah ini terlihat keren punya ekor 9. Aku tidak mau mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula." Balas Kyuubi tak kalah ngotot.

"Baiklah? Kalau Kyuu-nii tidak mau, aku akan memotong ekornya. Mudah kan?" ucap Naruto disertai senyum ganjil yang membuat si Kyuubi(rubah) merinding disko. Entah kenapa si rubah tersebut mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Jangan bodoh. Dia akan mati, bocah." Sang kakak mendengus keras mendengar rencana gila adiknya. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kyuu-nii harus bertanggung jawab." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dengan masih mendekap rubah peliharaannya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi.

"Chee..." pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak keras.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan besar bergaya modern, terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam tengah terlihat bosan dengan kegiatan yang sebentar lagi akan di lakukannya. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari berbagai sorot mata yang terarah padanya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan berstelan jas dan sepatu mahal, dirinya begitu gagah nan tampan walau raut wajahnya sekarang terihat dingin dan stoic. Tidak salah kalau hampir semua orang yang ada di meja rapat menatapnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan putra bungsu kelurga Uchiha?

Seorang pria berwajah tegas yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya memandang pemuda tersebut maklum. Dia sebenarnya merasa heran dengan putra sulungnya a.k.a Uchiha Itachi yang tadi pagi menghubunginya karena tidak bisa ikut rapat hari ini. Tapi, dia lebih heran lagi ketika tahu ternyata anak bungsunya yang menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Walau bukan yang pertama kali bagi Uchiha bungsu ikut rapat seperti sekarang ini, tetap saja dia merasa heran. Membujuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Apalagi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di sukainya.

**Drrrrrttt drrrrttttt**

Suara ponsel membuyarkan fokus si pemuda raven. Sebenarnya dia akan berniat mematikan benda berdering tersebut karena dia khawatir akan mengganggu jalannya rapat nanti. Tapi, niatnya terhenti ketika mata hitamnya melihat nama si pemanggil.

**/Teme, kau dimana?/** nada suara cempreng menyambut indra pendengarannya ketika mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

**/Hn, Aku sedang rapat Dobe. Kuhubungi kau nanti setelah selesai rapat./**

**/Tidak bisa Teme, Ini masalah serius./**

**/Ada apa?/**

**/Kyuubi, Teme. Kyuubi sekarang berekor 9. Hwa... bagaimana ini?/**

**/Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Kakakmu punya ekor 9?/** sadar atau tidak, ucapan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup keras itu menarik semua perhatian orang yang ada di meja rapat. Mereka yang tengah menyiapkan dokumen rapat nanti, tiba-tiba di ganggu oeh teriakan si pemua raven. Ck, Padahal rapat sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

**/Heee... bukan Kyuu-nii Teme. Tapi Kyuubi, rubah peliharaanku. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini semua gara-gara Kyuu-nii./** teriakan tersebut membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya. Sungguh, suara kekasihnya itu memang terlampau keras. Si raven dari awal tidak sadar, jika sedari tadi semua orang menatapnya ingin tahu dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Termasuk ayahnya.

**/Tenang Dobe, Kau tidak perlu cemas./**

**/Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, 'Suke? Nanti sore kau harus ke rumahku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan./**

**/Tapi, Dobe? Aku masih ada rapat./**

**/Aku tidak peduli, Kau harus datang. Kalau tidak, kita putus./**

**/T-tunggu, Naru./**

**Tuutt tuutt**

Kekasihnya itu memang egois. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi menghadapi sikap kekanakan Dobe-nya itu. Wajahnya terlihat galau berat.

'Aihhh... dasar Childish" inner Sasuke stres. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya ketika dia mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Entah mengapa, suasana di sekitarnya menjadi sunyi seperti kuburan. Dengan wajah bingung, dia mulai memandang ke segala penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada. Keningnya langsung mengernyit melihat semua orang sedang memandangnya cengok dan yang lebih parah, sebagian ada yang melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

'Kenapa mereka memandangku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya?' batin Sasuke narsis akut. Ck, belum sadar ternyata.

**Krik **

**Krik**

**krik**

'Oh shit!' seolah menyadari sesuatu, dia mengucapkan sumpah serapah di pikirannya karena tanpa sengaja telah berbuat yang 'tidak biasa' di tempat umum. Apalagi ini di depan kolega ayahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh itu? Demi semua pohon tomat yang ada di dunia ini, rasanya dia ingin sekali terjun ke laut. Dan bagaimana dengan reaksi om Fuga melihat ke-ooc-an putranya?

'Sejak kapan anakku bersikap tidak awesome seperti itu? Kami-sama, apa salah hambamu ini?' inner Fugaku merana sekaligus ingin nangis bombay saat itu juga. Dia sungguh syok melihat anaknya berkelakukan ooc seperti itu. Padahal dia pernah bercerita pada rekan bisnisnya bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda yang cool dan membanggakan. Tapi sekarang semua itu langsung sirna ketika mengetahui betapa ooc nya anaknya tersebut. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai memasang wajah stoic andalannya dan berekspresi datar kembali seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Alias, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat semua orang bersikap aneh.

"Ehm. Rapatnya bisa di mulai." Ucap si raven datar. Padahal dirinya sekarang , aslinya sudah malu setengah mati. Mendengar itu,Semua orang langsung tersadar dan mereka memulai kembali aktifitas masing-masing yang sempat tertunda tadi. Aisshhhh... Sasuke, kau membuat semua orang linglung...

'ohh mbah Madara? cemplungkan saja cucumu ini ke kawah gunung slamet..' innernya sinting, lebay plus error. Author hanya geleng-geleng ngikutin om Fugaku.

.

.

Sasuke dengan agak tergesa-gesa menekan bel pintu di sebuah kediaman yang bisa di bilang mewah. Tidak heran karena Rumah bergaya aksitektur modern tersebut milik sebuah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kota Konoha. Hampir menyamai keluarga Uchiha yang katanya keluarga paling kaya di negara Jepang.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah dia yang menyuruhku datang lebih cepat?" gumam Sasuke gondok. Setelah agak lama, pintu akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

'Benar kata orang, dunia memang indah.' Batin si raven alay. Dia sekarang mengamati sosok si pirang yang menurut Sasuke adalah sosok yang begitu menawan di dunia ini.

"Teme! Jangan diam saja. Ayo masuk." Ucapan tersebut membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. Dengan tenang, dia mengikuti langkah si pirang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketika dirinya tengah duduk tenang di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Dia mulai mengamati kekasihnya yang saat ini bertampang sedih sambil memeluk rubah orange yang diyakini Sasuke adalah Kyuubi. Hadiah darinya saat Naruto berulang tahun yang ke 14.

"Kyuubi ,Teme? Dia berubah menjadi seekor rubah aneh yang berekor 9. Kau harus membantuku mengembalikannya." Naruto menatap si raven memelas guna meminta pertolongan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berubah seperti itu?" Sasuke mulai curiga kalau semua ini adalah ulah Kyuubi, kakak Naruto.

"Ini semua salah Kyuu-nii. Dia menyuntikkan sebuah serum di tubuh Kyuubi. Aku yakin, pasti itu adalah penemuan terbarunya. Awas saja, aku akan membakar semua alat-alat penelitiannya itu." Naruto berkata penuh dendam. Dia sangat kesal dengan sikap kakaknya itu. Kenapa harus rubahnya yang menjadi bahan percobaan? Kenapa tidak manda saja? Aisssh... kau tidak tahu Naru, betapa ngerinya melihat seekor ular yang berekor 9. Apalagi ular besar seperti manda, ular kesayangan Orochimaru itu. Pria berwajah abstrak(?) itu pasti akan nangis guling-guling mengetahui ularnya berubah aneh.

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuang semua ramen di dunia ini ke dasar laut." Kyuubi dengan memasang wajah kesal datang menghampiri adiknya yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah sengit.

"Kau... untuk apa kau kemari anak ayam?" pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu, siluman rubah." Balas Sasuke santai. Kyuubi langsung naik darah mendengar itu. Pemuda ababil ini cari mati, eh? Bagus, Kyuubi dengan senang hati akan menciptakan sebuah senjata untuk membumi hanguskan pemuda sok keren tersebut.

"Kau! Bocah brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi habis kesabaran. Dia mulai menatap Sasuke tajam setajam golok.

"Cukup, Kyuu-nii. Sekarang yang lebih penting, kau harus mengembalikan Kyuubi seperti semula. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengadukan kau ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata mengancam. Sedangkan sang obyek hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Hoo... adukan saja sana, bocah. Orangtua seperti mereka tidak peduli dengan siapapun sekarang. Lihat? Mereka lebih mementingkan bisnis di luar negeri daripada kau, anaknya sendiri." Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto memandang kakaknya terkejut. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya langsung berubah sendu.

"Siapa bilang mereka tidak mempedulikan kita, Kyuu-nii. Mereka bekerja mati-matian untuk membahagiakan kita. kau tahu kan?" balas si pirang lirih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada si rubah yang saat ini entah kenapa mendadak diam tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin, dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan majikannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau bertanggung jawab, Siluman rubah. Atau aku akan menyuruh Aniki untuk 'mengganggumu'." Sasuke lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Dobe-nya sedih seperti itu. Pemuda raven itu sekarang mulai menatap Kyuubi tajam. Seolah-olah memberi sinyal kalau pemuda merah tersebut tengah melakukan kesalahan.

"Chee... tidak bisa. Dia lebih baik berekor 9 Naru. lagipula, aku belum sempat membuat penawarnya." Kyuubi melirik adiknya sekilas. Naruto hanya menghela nafas kemudian memandang kakaknya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah... terserah Kyuu-nii saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, si pemuda pirang beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dengan diam, dia berlalu dari ruang tamu. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya marah, kyuu." Desis Sasuke. Dia menatap punggung Naruto dengan sedih. Seharusnya Kyuubi tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Tidak tahukah bahwa itu semua menyinggung hati si pirang? Apalagi dengan kondisi Naruto yang saat ini tengah merindukan orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu anak ayam. Aku keceplosan tadi. Hah... seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." Gumam Kyuubi merasa bersalah. Dia memejamkan matanya bermaksud mengurangi rasa bersalahnya itu. Sebenarnya, Dia tidak bermaksud membuat adiknya sedih seperti tadi. Itu semua terjadi karena dia terbawa suasana saja.

'Maaf...Naru.' batinnya.

**T.B.C**

**Note :** lhooo... kok jadi hurt gini sihh? Arrrgggghhhh... #jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat.

Ehm... gomen, itu hanya selingan kok. Mungkin, terbawa suasana hatiku yang saat ini memang lagi bad mood. Sepertinya tambah chap, tambah abal ya. Ukkhh... diriku emank gak pandai bikin Multichap. Jadi mohon dimaklumi... #bungkuk

Akan aku usahain 'layak' di baca deh. Oh ya? Diriku gak bisa update cepat cos sedang sibuk..#digampar

**Balesan review bagi yang gak login**

**Kyuubi **: Haa... makasih pujiannnya Kyuu. #meluk2 –plakk... oke ini dah dilanjutin.

**Ika-chan imut** : iya... daku setuju. Dia emang uke terpolos.. marmut yang imut2 aja kalah... #apaan

**Uchizuki Renmay **: whoa ni fic kupersembahkan pada dirimu yang udah nongol di FFN lagi... #di bacok. Hehehehehe Naru emang paling pandai bikin Sasu galau. #smirk

Ok ini udah lanjutt... XXD

**Valenross** : hugs... aku keren ya... #buaghh. Ohh yang keren fic nya, tak kirain aku.. hohoho iya, ini lanjut.

**Jamcomaria **: iya... imut banget, melebini author malah... #sok

He gomen, gak bisa kilat, bisanya ngesot ya..a a a #stres

**Reitan Namikaze** : iya dilanjut rei-san... maaf membuatmu nunggu lama #bungkuk

Iy ini di lanjut dehh...:D

**Tia Hanasaki** : emang si Sasu dasarnya mesum kok. Apalagi ama Uke imut kayak Naru, sering kumat dah... ha aku hebat, masak sihh... #malu

Kalau ketawa kyak gitu, aku di ajak dong... sepertinya serru.. #sarap

**1412** : errr... jangan berbuat nekat ya? Jgn sampai nanti si Sasu bacok km terus aku yang harus tanggung jawab? Hwa... ga mau... #plakk

OK check. Semua udah ke balas. Sekarang, tinggal kalian para reader yang review ya? Ku tunggu partisipasi anda sekalian. Yosh segitu dulu... bye2... ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasu-teme #di tendang Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu(?) masih dipertanyakan.**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : Te (jangan berharap M)**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll**_

**Don't like Don't Read**

_Chapter sebelumya..._

"Kau membuatnya marah, kyuu." Desis Sasuke. Dia menatap punggung Naruto dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu anak ayam. Aku keceplosan tadi. Hah... seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." Gumam Kyuubi merasa bersalah. Dia memejamkan matanya bermaksud mengurangi rasa bersalahnya itu.

Chapter 4

Uke Polos?

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto menuruni tangga lantai dua rumahnya dengan malas-malasan. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak mood untuk berangkat sekolah. Mungkin, karena kejadian kemarin? Walau begitu, Tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja absen dari kelasnya hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu. Bisa-bisa dia di gantung Iruka-sensei di pohon cabai. Naruto jadi merinding mengingat betapa mengerikannya Senseinya itu jika sedang marah.

"Ehm. Ohayou Naru..." sapa Kyuubi, kakaknya. Pemuda itu saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung saat Naruto menapakkan kakinya di ruang makan. Hal itu membuat si pirang merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi, tumben-tumbennya sang kakak menyiapkan sarapan seperti itu. Biasanya kan, pelayan yang menyiapkannya. Apa Kyuubi bermaksud meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin? Entahlah, itu mungkin saja.

"Errrr... Ohayou, Kyuu-nii."balasnya singkat. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Hah, dia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan Bakoro sekarang daripada dengan kakaknya yang seperti ini. Itu, benar-benar Kyuubi kan? Kemana sikap cuek dan judesnya? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi kalem begitu? Naruto sakit kepala mendadak.

'Aisshh... ini membuatku gila.' innernya galau.

"A-aku tidak lapar Kyuu-nii. Naru...berangkat ke sekolah duluan ya?" pamitnya seenak rambut jabriknya. Dengan kilat dia meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa repot-repot melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Eh

Eh?

Kyuubi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba berada di pojokan ruang makan dengan aura-aura pundung. Ooc sekali.

'Ternyata dia masih marah soal kemarin?' inner si rambut merah merana. Aura-aura pundungnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Membuat salah satu pelayan kediaman Namikaze merinding disko ketika tidak sengaja melihat tontonan ajaib itu.

'I-itu di pojokan... hantu kah? Masak iya, di rumah sebesar ini ada setannya. Tidak bisa di biarkan, secepatnya aku akan memanggil dukun untuk mengurusnya!' Innner si pelayan sinting sekaligus berapi-api. Author cengok.

.

Sementara itu...

Di depan kediaman Namikaze

.

"Lho. Kenapa aku pergi begitu saja?" Naruto yang ternyata baru sadar atas apa yang telah di perbuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Hah, pasti Kyuu-nii salah paham. Masa bodo ahh... siapa suruh membuatku marah kemarin." Lanjutnya sebal. Ho, balas dendam ternyata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si Teme? Kenapa tidak menjemputku?" dia mulai celingak-celinguk mencari sosok kekasihnya. Tapi percuma saja, pemuda raven itu tidak ditemukannya dimanapun.

"Apa dia marah karena aku meninggalkannya di ruang tamu kemarin? Padahal, hubunganku dengannya baru saja membaik." Gumamnya kecewa nan berwajah suram. Naruto mulai menghela nafas pelan.

**Tinn Tinn**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kediamannya. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Lho, itu kan mobinya Gaara?

"Ohayou Naru. ayo cepat kita berangkat."sosok Kiba tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum kelewat lebar ke arahnya. Sukses, membuat kernyitan si pirang bertambah. Lho, kenapa malahan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menjempunya hari ini? Kemana si Teme? Apa dia benar-benar marah?

"Ohayou Kiba." Balas si Pirang kurang semangat kemudian berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya kiba heran. Ia mulai memandang sahabat kentalnya cemas. Kenapa wajah si pemuda pirang kusut begitu? Seperti belum di setrika saja. dan, sejak kapan wajah bisa di setrika sih? Ihh... Kiba sarap deh.

"Kenapa? Apa karena si Uchiha itu lagi? Aku dan Kiba menjemputmu hari ini karena suruhan kekasihmu itu." Pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara menyahut. Dia mulai bersender di pintu mobil dan berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"T-teme maksudku Sasuke, yang meminta kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Dia mulai mentap kedua wajah sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Yah... bukan secara langsung sih? Tadi pagi Shikamaru yang menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu pagi ini dikarenakan Sasuke ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Kiba sekenanya. Dia menatap si pirang grogi entah kenapa.

"Oh, begitu ya? Apa urusannya itu benar-benar mendesak hingga tidak sempat menjemputku? Atau memang dia tidak mau menjemputku lagi?" lirih Naruto. Dia mulai menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat Kiba dan Gaara saling pandang kemudian menghela nafas, kompak.

"Bukan seperti itu, Baka. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Gaara dan menggiring kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian duluan saja. sepertinya aku tidak enak badan hari ini."Naruto membalikkan badannya hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Gawat!' batin Kiba panik.

"Oey,oey... mau kemana kau? Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah Asuma-sensei?" ucapan Kiba tersebut membuat si pirang menhentikan jalannya.

Asuma-sensei? Guru terkiller di KHS itu?

"Dan apakah kau lupa bahwa hari ini ada ulangan matematika?" lanjut si pemuda Inuzuka bermaksud memanasi Naruto agar tidak bolos hari ini.

Jadi... pelajaran pertama nanti ada ulangan matematika? Kenapa dia bisa lupa ya? Dia tidak mau kalau harus ikut ulangan susulan. Nyontek siapa dia? Bisa-bisa dia mati kutu di awasi guru killer itu sendirian.

"Sudahlah Kiba. Mungkin Naruto memang tidak enak badan. Lagian, ramen spesial di kantin hari ini bisa kita cicipi berdua kan?" Gaara ikut ngompor-ngompori sahabatnya.

Ramen spesial?

"Ayo. Kita perg..."

"Iya-iya, aku berangkat."Naruto membalikkan badannya sambil ngedumel sebal kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa di minta dua kali.

Gaara dan Kiba saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencana mereka sukses besar.

KHS

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua berhenti tepat di lapangan parkir yang sudah agak penuh tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, seorang pemuda kece berambut hitam kebiruan turun dari mobil mewah itu dengan gaya coolnya. Semua orang memandang takjub sosok sempurna itu. Tapi, tatapan itu langsung berubah horror ketika melihat apa yang di bawa pemuda tampan itu. Omg? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke membawa benda seperti 'itu' ke sekolah? Semua pasang mata langsung katarak mendadak melihat pemandangan silau(?) itu. Bagaimana dengan sang obyek ? idih... dengan muka tembok pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya cuek bebek dan melangkah memasuki area gedung sekolah dengan pede tingkat tinggi. Dan tidak lupa membawa 'benda' yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang melihat.

'Setelah pulang nanti, Aku akan memeriksakan diri ke dokter kejiwaan.' Begitulah batin setiap orang yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan nista-menurut mereka- yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ahh Sasuke, sejak kapan kau.." Lee teman sekelas Sasuke, menghampiri pemuda emo tersebut dengan wajah bingung nan terkesan aneh. Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjalan di koridor sekolah guna menuju kelasnya, langsung terhenti mendengar ucapan cowok serba hijau itu.

"Hn?"

"K-kau... sakit Sas? Kenapa kau membawa 'benda' seperti itu? Ini memalukan!" ucap Lee panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas sekaligus menunjuk-nunjuk 'benda' yang dimaksud. Dia sungguh syok melihat teman Uchihanya itu berubah err...ajaib seperti ini. Kami-sama? Apa gara-gara hubungannya dengan Naruto yang konon kabarnya memburuk membuat otak jeniusnya konslet dan terbakar? Kenapa sikapnya berubah ooc –sekali- seperti itu?

"Hn, memang kenapa? dia lucu kan?" jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Lee hampir mati epilepsi mendadak. Apa katanya... Lucu? Sekali lagi. LUCU?

'What the hell?' inner si pemuda serba hijau pucat pasi. Dia mulai memandang Sasuke horor kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mudur kemudian...

"Aaaaa... kau bukan Sasuke. Dia sudah GILA! SINTING!" teriak Lee kesurupan mbak Kunti(?). dia berlari menjauh dan masih saja berteriak-teriak kayak orang gila. Tragis sekali dirimu Lee? Baru muncul perdana di fic ini tapi adeganmu sudah nista seperti itu. Ckckck author sableng.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang gila dan sinting di sini?' batin Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap teman sekelasnya itu. Haduuhh Sasuke? Tak tahukah kau sama sinting dan gilanya dengan Lee sekarang ini?

"Ya wis lah... ora urusanku." doengg! Logat Sasuke kok berubah jawa kayak gini sih? Lha, Author baru sadar kalau ternyata si pantat ayam jago berbahasa jawa juga. Hahahahha...

Dan sekarang semua tahu, entah itu Lee, Sasuke atapun Author semuanya sama sinting dan gilanya. =_='

Di kelas 11-1 

"Jadi, akhirnya kau menuruti saran kami, Sasuke?" Neji , si pemuda coklat berambut panjang datang menghampiri sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan tampang datar.

"Hn."

Hening

Hening

Seluruh aktifitas yang ada di kelas terhenti ketika sosok Sasuke memasuki kelas. Bukan karena terpesona akan tampang kerennya, bukan juga karena Sasuke hantu atau apapun lah sejenisnya. Tapi karena pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa sebuah 'benda' err... seperti itu?

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru salah satu sahabat Sasuke. dia sebenarnya sedikit galau akan tindakan Sasuke kali ini. Mau di taruh dimana harga diri sang Uchiha?

'Mungkin... di taruh di pelelangan ikan?' inner Shika error.

"Ya sudah Sas. Selamat ehm... berjuang." Neji menyemangati sahabat karibnya kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak menuju bangkunya. Tatapan mata sang hyuuga entah kenapa berkilat jahil saat bertatapan dengan si pemuda Nara, salah satu sahabatnya.

'It's show Time' inner Neji menyeringai ganjil.

.

.

Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba, tiga sahabat karib bertampang uke(?) sejati melangkah melewati koridor dengan santainya. Sapaan demi sapaan menyambut hangat ketika para siswa berpapasan dengan mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal trio uke KHS? Kebangetan banget samapi gak tahu. Why? Karena hampir seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah itu mengenal mereka yang katanya populer di kalangan siswa cowok tersebut.

"Jangan bertampang cemberut seperti itu, Naru? wajahmu jelek tahu." Ucap Kiba bermaksud menghibur, tapi entah kenapa di telinga si pemuda pirang perkataan itu termasuk mengejek dirinya.

"Jadi, Aku jelek gitu? Pantas saja Si Teme tidak mau bertemu denganku hari ini." Balas Naruto ketus dan terselip nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Naru. gahh... kenapa omonganku salah terus sih?" kiba mengacak rambutnya gemas. Entah kenapa, sahabat pirangnya berubah sensitif sejak di mobil tadi. Ngomong ini itu.. semuanya serba salah jika sudah berhadapan dengan si pirang. Lagi PMS kah, dia?

"Gaara...Bantu aku dong?" rajuk si pemuda coklat pada sahabat satunya. Tapi si pemuda panda itu hanya memandang Kiba seolah berkata ini-semua-derita-loe-Kib. Membuat Kiba pundung. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya dengan tampang kesal dan kusut. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai kelasnya.

**Greekk**

Pintu kelas 11-1 di buka dengan agak kasar oleh Naruto. Dia akan berniat memasuki kelas ketika matanya langsung membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sangat syok. Sungguh sangat terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke?" katanya memastikan jika pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah benar-benar kekasihnya. Orang yanng sejak pagi tadi membuatnya galau.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Kau, kenapa kau berdiri di hadapanku dengan membawa errr... Boneka rubah raksasa?" Naruto berwajah bingung.

"Ini untukmu, Dobe."balas Sasuke agak salah tingkah. Dia mati-matian tetap bertampang datar, padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sudah grogi.

"Apa? Untukku?"

"Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebanmu atas insiden Kyuubi kemarin. Aku tahu, ini hanya sebuah boneka biasa, tapi setidaknya dia tidak berekor 9. Aku..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil bonekanya dan langsung memeluk pemuda emo itu erat.

"Hiks... terima kasih Teme. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini." Lirih Naruto terharu. Dia mulai nangis sesenggukan di dada kekasinya. Pemuda pirang itu sangat merasa bersalah dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia mengira kalau Sasuke marah dan menjauhinya. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan dan mengerti akan perasaannya sesungguhnya.

"Jangan menangis Dobe. Aku tidak suka melihat air mata mu mengalir." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap dapat mengurangi tangisan kekasihnya yang entah kenapa bertambah kencang.

Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas terharu melihat adegan telenovela dadakan itu. Anak gadis sampai-sampai menitikkan air matanya saking terharunya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Neji dan Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan romantis tersebut. Dan bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Kiba yang berada tidak jauh dari TKP? Kedua sahabat itu hanya tersenyum lembut nan teduh memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih saja berpelukan.

"Ehm. Ada apa ini?" suara khas yang menggelegar memecah acara dramatis tadi. Semua siswa dengan tampang pucat menatap ke arah pintu yang -tidak jauh dari SasuNaru- berdiri Asuma-sensei dengan wajah galak andalannya.

"Jelaskan. Kenapa kalian berdua berpelukan di ambang pintu? Sekolah ini punya mbahmu apa!" teriak Asuma-sensei membuat semua siswa menutup telinganya saking kerasnya.

"Hn. Apa Sensei lupa? Sekolah ini memang milik kakekku, Uchiha Madara kan?" ucapan Sasuke itu membuat semua orang sweatdroop jamaah.

**Krik**

**Krik**

"Eh, benar juga ya?" Asuma-sensei meletakkan tangannya ke dagu, seolah berfikir.

**Gubrakk **

semua orang jatuh dengan gaya tidak elit.

.

Kawasan Universitas Internasional Konoha

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah berjalan di koridor kampusnya dengan tampang galau sedikit kusut. Hal itu membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya memandang pemuda itu heran. Lha, sejak kapan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi bertampang seperti itu? Hancur sudah imej sangar nan bringas yang selama ini di junjung tinggi-tinggi olehnya.

"Hah... aku galau?" lirihnya edan. Apa-apaan itu? Author tidak habis pikir melihat tingkahnya. Buah apel yang ada di tangan pemuda itu hanya digigit sedikit. Padahal kalau biasanya, apel merah itu akan cepat habis saking rakusnya di makan.

**Brukk**

Karena memang tidak fokus akan jalannya, Kyuubi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Kau! Punya mata tidak? Jalan pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul!" teriaknya marah. Moodnya yang buruk bertambah buruk karena insiden tadi.

"Ahh... Kyuu-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? maaf menabrakmu."

**Dheg**

Suara ini?

"K-kau keriput?" kyuubi memandang pemuda berambut hitam di depannya dengan tampang kaget. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah galak nan ketus.

" Hallo, Kyuu-chan? " sosok itu tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuubi yamg disambut tatapan sengit dari sang empunya.

"Cihh... jangan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku. Kau membuatku mual." Jawab si pemuda merah tanpa perasaan.

"Aiishh... kau jahat Kyuu. Kau tidak rindu padaku?"tanya orang itu sok perhatian. Dia memandang Kyuubi diiringi seringai jahil tertempel manis di bibirnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Keriput." Kyuubi dengan jengkel meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian. Kenapa bertemu dengannya di sini sih? Bukannya orang itu akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya? Hahh... bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi adalah neraka dunia bagi Namikaze Kyuubi. Kasian?

**T.b.c**

Note : weww... sudah sampai chapter 4 ternyata? Gak nyangka diriku. So... bagaimana menurut anda sekalian? Tolong di kasih kritik dan sarannnya ya? #bungkuk

Errr... maaph banget updatenya lama. Daku memang tidak bisa seperti author2 lain yang bisa cepat upddate. Huhuhuuhu memang akhir2 ini tugas kuliahku numpuk banget di tambah sebentar lagi mau UTS... Hweeee... #curcol

**Balasan review**

**Tia Hanasaki** : iya... ortu naru emank sibuk kerja. Biasalah pengusaha terkenal... #plakk

Ooo... ItaKyuu ya? Masih di pertanyakan tu dua orang. Masalah jadian SasuNaru jangan khawatir... ntar ada Flashback nya kok. Ok maksih reviewnya... ^^

**Jamcomaria :** emank Sasu mesum... #di bakar

Kyuubi sungguh sungguhh sungguhh sugg-emmphh #bekep kaos kaki

Ok ini update...

**Valenross :** wahh... makasih pujiannya... #terharu

He ini SasuNarunya dah banyak.. bagaimana?

**Anami Hime :** iya... Kyuu emang jahat banget... #dorr

ItaKyuu masih di pertanyakan hubungannya(?) #abaikan

Okk ini di lanjutt... XD

**Fu :** biasalah Sasu kan orang nya gitu? Dasar aneh... #dibacok Sasu

ItaKyuu di tunggu aja ya?

Ok maksih review... ^^

Hem... kok pada nanya ItaKyuu ya? Apa mereka saking exisnya sampai orang2 pada nanyain? Kok ga ada yang nanyain gue sii... #duuaggh

Yoshh... REVIEW minna-san...

Haduh sampai lupa?

Happy Birthay Naru-chan sayang... #plakk. Maaf telatt... #tampang polos

Moga langgeng selalu ma Teme-mu. Ini fic spesial hadiah untukmu. (Naru: jelek ihh,hadiah apaan ini.) #author pundung

Hohohoho ok see yahh... #kiss bye


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasu-teme atau punya gue ya? #di tabok Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu(akhirnya)**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : Te ( belum siap bikin M)**_

_**Warning : ooc (Terutama kang mas Itachi), typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll.**_

**Don't like Don't Read**

Harap diperhatikan warningnya!

_Chapter sebelumya..._

"Aiishh... kau jahat Kyuu. Kau tidak rindu padaku?"tanya orang itu sok perhatian. Dia memandang Kyuubi diiringi seringai jahil tertempel manis di bibirnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Keriput." Kyuubi dengan jengkel meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian.

Chapter 5

Uke polos?

.

.

.

"Kyuu-chan... jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Itachi lebay. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya guna mengejar si Namikaze sulung yang sekarang berjalan menjauh.

"Kyuu. Jangan bergerak!" lanjut pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba. Kyuubi yang masih agak jauh darinya hanya mendengus sebal mendengar seruan tersebut. Dengan keadaan bad mood berat, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan paling sengit yang pernah dia punya.

"Apa maumu, Keriput? Jangan menggangguku!" Balasnya jengkel setengah hidup. Ingin sekali dia mencekik pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan panik, Kyuu. Kau hanya perlu diam. Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Entah kenapa jawaban Itachi yang ngawur itu membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya. Demi kolor Orochimaru? Pria berambut hitam itu ngomong apa sih? Gak nyambung banget.

"Kau... sinting ya?" ucap Kyuubi yang lebih terdengar geraman marah. Great! Si Sulung Uchiha memang jago banget jika berurusan dengan emosi api(?) nya.

"Dengarkan aku Kyuu. D-di pundakmu, ada... kecoak." Balas Itachi nyaris berbisik. Tapi tentu saja dapat di dengar pemuda di depannya dengan mudah karena memang telinganya yang kelewat tajam di banding manusia kebanyakan.

"A-apa?"

Matanya melebar sempurna.

"Kecoak, Kyuu..."

Eh?

Wajah Kyuubi pucat pasi.

"N-NOOO... jauhkan dia dariku, Keriput. TIDAK!Singkirkan dia!" Kyuubi mulai jejeritan sendiri dan melompat-lompat gaje. Membuat semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu sweatdrop jamaah. Jadi, si Rubah buluk membenci kecoak? Atau tepatnya... takut kecoak? Sempurna! Ini berita besar.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuubi berlari dan menubruk Itachi yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Di peluknya tubuh si sulung Uchiha dengan erat.

"Aaaa...SINGKIRKAN DIA. PERGI! Kecoak brengsek!" Teriak Kyuubi mulai menjadi-jadi. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sekaligus menutup kedua matanya. Tidak lupa dengan geleng-geleng kepala, edan.

"Sssttt... Tenang Kyuu." Itachi hanya senyam senyum mupeng mendapat pelukan gratis dari Kyuubi. Kapan lagi coba mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini. Yang pastinya hanya terjadi sekali dalam seabad(?).Sungguh, ini merupakan moment yang berharga bagi si Uchiha sulung. Dengan pede tingkat limit, Itachi mulai membalas pelukan tersebut.

**Krik**

**Krik**

Semua orang memandang cengok adegan dramatis dadakan itu. Seluruh orang yang ada di koridor dan yang berada di sekitar TKP langsung syok dan ayan mendadak. Ini pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup. (Lebay)

'Sebentar. Kenapa suasananya menjadi singup seperti ini?' inner Kyuubi bingung. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan langsung melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia perbuat sekarang. Dia, seorang preman yang terkenal garang di kampusnya, saat ini tengah memeluk... sekali lagi... MEMELUK Uchiha Itachi di depan umum. Demi semua apel yang dia makan seumur hidup, kejadian ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Arrrggghhhhh..." teriak Kyuubi menggelegar nyaris seperti petir di siang bolong. Membuat semua orang menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Dengan masih mempertahankan sisa harga dirinya, Namikaze sulung melepaskan pelukan tersebut dengan kasar dan dengan kecepatan penuh berlari meninggalkan TKP a.k.a kabur. Dia harus cepat melarikan diri atau harga dirinya lah yang akan jadi taruhan atas insiden nista itu.

"Sialan kau, Keriput...!" teriaknya nyaring sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Dan bagaimana dengan tanggapan Itachi? Pria berambut hitam itu hanya cengok melihat tingkah ajaib Kyuubi yang tidak di sangka-sangka itu.

"WOW. Ini luar biasa." Ucapnya lantang diiringi senyuman miring yang membuat semua orang merinding. Sosok Itachi Uchiha yang seperti ini memang mengerikan, dalam artian setengah gak waras.

"Khukhukhuhkhu... HAHAHAHHAHA" Suara tawa yang menggelegar mirip jin iprit di siang bolong.

'Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Kyuu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku.' Inner Itachi di barengi seringai tipis nan iblis.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan kemana Teme?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir 5 menit berdiam diri di dalam mobil sport milik kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah meluncur di jalan raya.

"Hn"

"K-kau, dasar Teme! Kau mau membawaku kemana hah! Jangan bilang... kau akan menculikku." Si pirang mulai menatap kekasihnya horror. Ini tidak mungkin kan? Masak sih, Sasuke berniat menculiknya.

"Jangan menyimpulkan yang bukan-bukan, Dobe." Balas Sasuke pada akhirnya. Please deh, untuk apa dia menculik seseorang yang jelas-jelas kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kurang kerjaan banget kan?

Tunggu! Kenapa malah membahas tentang culik menculik sih? Author sableng.

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Teme? Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku sekarang, aku akan loncat dari mobil." Ancam si pirang setengah-setengah. Kenapa hanya setengah? Tentu saja dia hanya main-main mengatakan ancaman ababil itu. Siapa yang mau dengan sukarela loncat dari mobil yang tengah melaju kencang? Tapi yang pasti itu bukan Naruto. Nehi.

"Hn. Loncat saja Dobe." Balas Sasuke menyeringai. Dia tahu pasti kalau kekasihnya tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu. Yakin banget kau Sas?

"Ukkkhhh..."

"..."

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..."

"Naru?"

"Hm..."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku ngaku. Sekarang ini, aku akan membawamu ke kediaman Uchiha. Jadi, jangan pasang muka cemberut seperti itu." Wow. Itu merupakan kalimat yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran Sasuke yang irit bicara. Kau pantas mendapat 20 jempol(?) Sas...

"Hehehehehe. Jadi kau mau membawaku kerumahmu? Kenapa tidak bilang Teme? Tadi, aku sempat berfikir untuk loncat dari mobil agar kau mau buka mulut. Kau tahu?" Naruto mulai cengengesan menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya. Yang ternyata disambut tatapan horor dari Sasuke.

"Awalnya ini kejutan, Dobe. Tapi gara-gara kau, rencana ini gagal." Dengus Sasuke. dia mulai memelankan laju mobilnya ketika gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha sudah terlihat.

"Gomen, Teme. Aku tidak tahu." Lirih Naruto merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya untuk merusak acara kejutan ini. Siapa suruh Sasuke main rahasia segala.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo." Si Raven berujar lembut dan mengacak rambut si pirang lembut. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

'Ahh... senyuman malaikatku.' Inner Sasuke lebay.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan secara beriringan masuk ke rumah mewah nan elegan tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan Naruto yang kesulitan berjalan karena tengah merangkul boneka rubah raksasa yang diberikan Sasuke tadi pagi. Ukh... melihat pose Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Author mimisan mendadak.

"Kyyaaa... Naru-chan?" sebuah pelukan langsung menyambut si pirang ketika dia memasuki rumah besar tersebut. Wanita berambut hitam itu dengan gemas memeluk Naruto yang saat ini tengah berekspresi cengok.

"Bibi?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu... bibi rindu sekali padamu, Naru-chan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main ke sini?" balas wanita itu sumringah. Dilepaskan pelukannya tersebut kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Naruto.

"Ayo. Bibi sudah menyiapkan ramen spesial untukmu." Lanjut nya kemudian menggeret lengan Naruto guna membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah bagian dalam. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri merenung di depan pintu. Jadi, errr... ibunya lebih mementingkan kekasihnya daripada putranya sendiri? Ini sungguh sangat tidak lucu. Demi Jashin-sama berkolor pink, Sasuke rasanya jadi anak pungut dadakan.

'Sebenarnya, anak siapa aku ini?' batin si raven merana. Dengan gontai, dia mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya guna menyusul sang ibunda dan sang kekasih yang saat ini berada di ruang makan.

"Eh, bagaimana bibi Mikoto tahu kalau hari ini Naru akan datang?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah memakan ramennya dengan lahap di meja makan. Membuat Mikoto yang sekarang duduk di depannya tersenyum lembut.

"Kemarin Sasuke-kun bercerita pada bibi kalau kau kesepian di rumah. Jadi, dia mengajakmu main kesini untuk membuatmu kembali ceria lagi." Balasan dari ehm-Calon-ehm mertuanya itu membuat Namikaze bungsu tertegun. Demi apapun yang dia miliki seumur hidup, Sasuke melakukan semua ini untuk membuatnya ceria lagi. Kami-sama, rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan berbuat banyak seperti ini hanya untuk dirinya.

'Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku sangat menyayangimu.' batin Naruto diiringi senyum lembut tertoreh di bibirnya. Tidak tahu jika ternyata Sasuke yang hendak memasuki ruang makan, mendengar semua percakapan tersebut. Dia langsung tersenyum tulus waktu matanya menangkap senyum si pirang. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyum itu tetap bersinar.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tidak jadi memasuki ruang makan. Dia melangkah ke arah tangga guna menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hehehehe. Sasuke memang orang yang pengertian ya, Bibi." Naruto berkata jujur nan lugu. Mikoto tertawa mendengar ucapan err... calon menantunya.

"Dan Naru-chan beruntung bisa memiliki sosok Sasuke yang seperti itu." Balas Ibu yang berumur 40-an itu. Wajah si pirang langsung merah padam, malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Fugaku sering menanyakan mu lho. Katanya, rumah ini jadi agak sepi kalau kamu tidak datang berkunjung." Lanjut Mikoto disertai senyum kecil. Senang rasanya melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Eh, benarkah? Naru jadi malu. Ok, mulai sekarang, Naru akan sering main ke sini. Hehehe..." ucap si pirang semangat. Dia melanjutkan kembali makan ramennya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak lupa melemparkan cengiran khasnya pada Mikoto.

"Kyyaa... terima kasih, sayang. Bibi senang sekali." Balas Mikoto bahagia. Melihat Naruto setiap waktu? Itu merupakan ide terbaik yang pernah dia dengar. Seandainya dia memiliki putra yang baik, polos dan lucu seperti ini. Pasti dia akan menjadi ibu yang paling beruntung.

'Walau begitu, kelak juga dia akan menjadi putraku kan?' inner wanita paruh baya tersebut nista. Mulai berkhayal yang iya-iya. Haduhh bibi... mereka baru remaja berumur 17 tahun. Belum saatnya untuk menikah. Author geleng-geleng disko.

"Oh ya, bibi punya kue coklat lho. Naru-chan mau?" Mikoto mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk ke dapur.

"Mau!" balas Namikaze bungsu semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Bibi akan ambilkan kuenya di dapur." Setelah melemparkan senyum manisnya, Mikoto mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Langkahnya begitu anggun, khas seorang ibu yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang pada anak-anaknya.

'Kaa-san?' batin Naruto sedih. Dia begitu merindukan ibunya yang saat ini tengah berada di luar negeri karena bisnis keluarganya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dia akan melanjutkan kembali makannya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda email masuk.

**Drrrttt Drrtttt**

Dengan menggerutu, dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya kemudian membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ekspresi horor langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika dia melihat gambar atau foto-foto yang baru di bukanya.

Matannya menyorot tajam pada beberapa foto yang dilihatnya. Tidak lupa dengan dahi berkerut dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tanda seorang Namikaze Naruto bingung.

Lalu?

'I-ini benarkah? Tidak mungkin.' Batinnya syok berlebihan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saking tidak percaya-nya pada foto yang dilihatnya. Sumpah, Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah tengah berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan berbagai cairan-cairan aneh di sekitarnya. Raut mukanya terlihat serius ketika dirinya sedang mencampurkan sebuah cairan bening berwarna merah pada sebuah cairan lain yang ada di botol. Keadaan ruangan yang sunyi senyap membuat sosok itu fokus pada kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya sekarang. Apapun alasannya itu.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga penawar yang aku buat." Ucapnya girang. Wajahnya agak cerah sekarang dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mulai merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena dia memang bersikap tegang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejak dia memasuki ruangan rahasianya.

"Dan kau! Lebih baik diam saja, rubah buluk. Kalau kau sampai pergi dari situ, akan kupastikan bulumu yang jelek itu rontok." Ancamnya pada seekor rubah yang berada di atas meja, tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Melihat sang rubah bergetar ketakutan, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai tajam. Ini sangat mengasyikkan.

"Padahal ekormu lebih baik 9 saja. Gahh... kalau bukan demi Naruto, aku tidak sudi melakukannya." Lanjutnya sambil menggerutu. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak dari tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Dengan malas pemuda itu melangkah mendekati si rubah kemudian menggendongnya. Tidak lupa sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan berwarna kuning berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kita lihat. Apa penawar ini bekerja atau tidak." Si rubah mulai bergerak-gerak liar ketika tahu sebuah jarum akan menyuntiknya.

'Tidakkkk! Pemuda ini sudah sinting! Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah rubah yang teraniaya ini.' itulah kira-kira inner si rubah yang sedang ketakutan campur frustasi. Tapi ternyata doa mu tidak terkabul rubah kecil... khukhukhukhu

**Hening**

**Hening**

**Masih Hening**

"Errr... kok ekormu tetap ada 9 ya? Apa campuran cairannya salah." Gumam Kyuubi kepada dirinya sendiri. Persis seperti orang gila. Dia berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Apa lebih baik ekornya di potong saja ya? Seperti saran Naruto." Demi keriput Itachi, itu merupakan saran tergoblok yang pernah author dengar. Dan dengan entengnya Kyuubi berencana mengikuti saran nista itu?

"Khukhukhukhukhu.." matanya yang mirip rubah itu meneliti seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada kemudian terhenti pada sebuah gunting yang berada di pojok ruangan. entah kenapa, benda tajam itu seperti sebuah emas untuk Kyuubi. Dan berubah menjadi mala petaka bagi si rubah.

"Arrggghhh.. jangan gila Kyuu. Mana bisa ekornya di potong dengan gunting?" jeritnya terlalu. Dengan mengacak rambut saking stresnya, Kyuubi mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang eksperimennya. Tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kode pengaman dan anti maling(?)

"Sudahlah... Lain kali saja." gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lagi.

"Kemana si bocah sial itu. Tumben sekali jam segini belum pulang." Kyuubi melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah ke arah kamar adiknya yang memang berada tepat di samping kamarnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumamnya horror sendiri. Pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di otaknya membuat Kyuubi ngeri membayangkannya. Tidak mungkin kan, adiknya yang polos itu melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu?

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, pemuda berambut merah itu membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu kamar adiknya secara kasar.

**Dheg **

"Kau jangan bercanda... NARUTO!" teriaknya lebay ketika tidak menemukan sosok adiknya dimana pun. Jangan bilang kalau pemikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu memang menjadi kenyataan. Shit! Ingin rasanya Kyuubi menonjok muka Itachi sekarang juga. Lho? 0_o

"A-aapa? Jadi, dia benar-benar melakukannya..." Kyuubi mulai syok ketika dia membuka lemari adiknya tapi hanya ditemukan sedkit pakaian yang ada di dalamnya. Kami-sama, demi ramen Naruto yang berada di warung Ichiraku, adiknya yang bodoh itu ternyata kabur dari rumah. Itu menurut pemikiran dangkal Kyuubi, saudara-saudara yang budiman.

"NOOOOO...!" jerit Kyuubi histeris. Kemakan sama pemikirannya sendiri. Masak, Cuma gara-gara marah dengannya kemarin bocah pirang itu langsung minggat dari rumah? Sungguh bocah yang ababil, menurut Kyuubi.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, si Namikaze sulung meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan hilang entah kemana. Mungkin, ke kantor polisi? Terbukti dengan Kyuubi yang berteriak memanggil-manggil polisi sejak keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Hah... itu tadi Tuan muda Kyuubi kan? Kenapa dia berteriak kesurupan seperti itu?" kata salah satu pelayan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kyuubi tadi.

"Biarkan saja. dia memang aneh dari dulu kan?" balas teman yang ada di sebelahnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk. Dua pelayan itu dengan santai memasuki kamar Naruto dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian yang kelihatannya baru selesai di setrika. Ehhh? Sekali lagi, PAKAIAN?

"Dia bukannya aneh. Lihat saja kelakuannya, Tuan muda Kyuubi lebih cocok menjadi Red Devil dan siluman rubah. Iya kan?" pelayan itu mengutaran pendapatnya. Nah, sekarang kita semua tahu mengapa Kyuubi sering di panggil siluman rubah oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hmmm... kau benar. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita membereskan pakaian Tuan muda Naruto sebelum dia pulang."

Oke. Sekarang kita tahu sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Kyuubi benar-benar salah paham. Seorang Kyuubi yang katanya jenius tiba-tiba tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan mengambil kesimpulan seenak perutnya kalau adiknya kabur dari rumah. Ckckckckckc. Poor Kyuu...

.

Sementara itu

Di tempat lain

.

Neji dan Gaara dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah, kedua pemuda tersebut memasuki sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai dengan ekspresi datar. Bagaimana tidak bete hah? Pulang sekolah seharusnya mereka kencan berdua tapi nyatanya mereka malahan di panggil ke sini oleh orang yang menyebalkan. Mana Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung ngacir berdua lagi? Mereka sungguh tidak setia kawan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke sini, pinky?" ucap Gaara ketus. Dia sungguh ingin memakan seseorang sekarang. Neji yang melihat kekasihnya sedang dalam keadaan bad mood hanya mengehela nafas pelan.

"Jangan ketus begitu, Gaa-chan?" balas sesosok gadis berambut pink di sertai tawa yang renyah. Dia sekarang asyik meminum jus alpukatnya, mengamati Neji dan Gaara yang saat ini mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung saja? aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua." Gadis itu tersenyum misterius ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bantuan apa?" Neji mulai curiga dan meningkatkan pengawasannya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang saat ini tengah memandang gadis itu tajam. Setajam cutter(?)

"Kalian jangan bertampang seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok." Gadis pink itu berujar santai. Dengan gerakan biasa, dia mengotak-atik ponselnya setelah itu memperlihatkan layar ponsel tersebut ke arah NejiGaara. Serempak mereka berdua membulatkan matanya. Darimana gadis pink ini mendapatkan foto seperti itu?

"Dariman kau mendapatkan foto itu? Ini semua, bercanda kan?" Gaara menatap foto itu syok. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu semua hal ini? Di pastikan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik.

"Dari 'sumber' yang dapat di percaya tentunya." Jawab gadis itu dengan seringai licik.

"Jadi, kalian bisa membantuku kan?"

'Dunia ini benar-benar akan kiamat.' Batin Neji miris. Dia dan kekasihnya saling pandang kemudian mengangguk setuju ke arah gadis pink tersebut. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

.

.

**Fin** (di gampar Reader)

**Ok... Te Be Ce...**

.

**Balasan review :**

**Majiko harada : ** iya kita senasib ya... #pundung

Ooo... itakyuu emank baru perkenalan couple kok, wajar kalau porsinya dikit. #di tabok

Ukkhh... tenang aja, Neji Gaa ma ShikaKiba bentar lagi juga bakalan keliatan(?)..tunggu aja ya...

Ok makasih reviewnya ^^

**Earl Louisia vi duivel** : sumpah ini nama susah bangett? T_T

Eiittss... jangan ambil Narunya dong? Ntar yang main di sini siapa? Kamu mau gantiin ya?hohohoh #plakk

**Widi orihara** : ukkhh... pendek ya? Aku juga ngrasa begitu? Err... kurang seru? Bagaimana kalau di seru-seruin #doorr

Bagaiman chap ini? Aku udah panjangin lho... walau dikit..ukhh dikit doang... #ditabok

Iya makasih dukungannya. Aku jadi semangat deh...

**Tia Hanasaki :** hohohoho kalau naru sering marah.. ntar cepet tua dong... #plakk

**Anonymous trick:** maksih pujiannya ya... #terharu

a-apa? M? Ukkhh... maunya gitu tapi diriku blum cukup umur,,, #bohong

ok lanjut

**hatakehanahungry :** iya polos bangett.. sampai-sampai di kira bodoh... #duagg

ItaKyuu uda nih... bagaimana mnurutmu?

**Uzumakikagari :** wahh gak apa kok... yang penting udah sempet review aku uda seneng...

He Kyuu emank susah jika damai ma Ita... biasa lah...#lirik2 Kyuu

Iya tampol aja tuh.. Asuma #plakk

**Aoi ko mamoru** : suka banget ya... liat Kyuu galau... #tampangpolos

**Jamcomaria :** pengen minta fotonya... bayar dong? #mataduitan

**Ichigo bukan strawberry** : wow... maksih pujiannya...

Aku aja yang nulis ngakak waktu nulis Sasu berlogat jawa...

Iya lanjutt

**Gunchan cacunalu polepel** : bingung mau balas apaan...=='

Okehh... Sasunaru tetap yang pertama kok ... #senyum dipaksakan

**Valenross :** couple nya banyak kok.. ada ShikaKiba ma Neji Gaa juga...

Wokeehh... ini uda update

**Richan :** hahahahaha... demi apapun.. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk naruchan.. bener gak... #maksa

**Anami hime **: mau bonek ya? Tuh ada ngganggur... #nunjuk2 vodoo

Iya ini update... gak lama kan?

**Nia yuuki** : bonekanya ada di Naru tuh... #nunjuk2

Huhuhuhuu kita memang sehati ya... klop bangett... sama2 stres ngadepin uts #gaje

**Laila. ** : seneng uda bikin kamu ketawa...hahahhaaahha #ikutan ngakak

Ukkhh...tebakanmu benar ya? SELAMAT... anda mendapat ciuman grtis dari lee #doorr

**Roronoa d. Mico** : kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena ada ItaKyuu di sini...#maksa

Siipp... lanjutt ^^^

**Note **: aku udah capek... aku masih nekat nglanjutin fic ini di tengah2 UTS berlangsung... jadi, sepertinya chap slanjutnya akan err... sedkit lama #mukapolos

bagimana menurut anda sekalian? REVIEW... REVIEW... see yahh/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya para Fujoshi... khukhukhu #digampar Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (always), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu #smirk**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : Te ( belum siap bikin M)**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll.**_

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Tekan icon back or close jika anda tidak sreg baca fic ini. Monggo silahkan...**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Jadi, kalian bisa membantuku kan?"

'Dunia ini benar-benar akan kiamat.' Batin Neji miris.

Chapter 6

Uke Polos?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kediaman Namikaze

"KYUU-NII..." teriak Naruto super kencang dibarengi dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kakaknya brutal. Raut wajahnya sudah kesal setengah hidup.

**Brakk **

"APA MAUMU, HAH!" balas Kyuubi jengkel setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Hell... dia sedang enak-enakan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman, tapi dengan tidak berperike-apel-an adiknya yang bau kencur itu mengganggunya. Sungguh adik yang durhaka.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kyuu-nii. kembalikan kaos kakiku, sekarang! Aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikannya." Pemuda pirang itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Ayolah, sebentar lagi dia akan berangkat sekolah. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main.

"Kau pikir aku pembokatmu, HAH! Ciehh! cari saja sendiri di rak samping mesin cuci. Kalau tidak, tanya pelayan sana!" sang kakak mulai teriak-teriak emosi. Please deh ahh... masa cari kaos kaki harus bikin kehebohan seisi kompleks. Mana yang jadi tersangka dirinya lagi. Kalau nuduh liat-liat dong orangnya. Memang benar sih, dia sering bikin usil. Tapi oh God, demi celana bolong milik Itachi...Kyuubi tidak pernah menyembunyikan apalagi mencuri kaos kaki. Suer, gak elit pake banget.

"Awas kalau Kyuu-nii bohong. Aku akan membuang persediaan apelmu di kulkas." Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Naruto mulai meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Apa katanya tadi? Membuang apel? Hohoho minta ditabok rupanya.

"Berani kau melakukannya Naru-chan~" balas Kyuubi dengan nada sing a song. Pokoknya minta digampar deh. Nyebelin banget soalnya.

"Jangan cari masalah Kyuu-nii...sebentar lagi Teme datang menjemputku. Aku mau siap-siap." Balas Naruto dari kejauhan. Setelah itu dia hilang entah kemana. Mungkin ketempat pencucian mencari kaos kakinya yang hilang?

Mendengar sebentar lagi kekasih adiknya itu akan datang. Tampang kyuubi yang awalnya mendung dan awut-awutan mendadak cerah dan segar. Yes... mainan baru nih.

By the way, ada yang penasaran tidak, bagaimana lanjutan insiden minggatnya Naruto (menurut Kyuubi) yang terjadi kemarin? Yupp... Kyuubi memang benar-benar berniat akan ke kantor polisi saudara-saudara. Dengan keadaan panik luar biasa dan tampang acak-acakan, Namikaze sulung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu dengan kilat. Tidak lupa dengan berteriak 'MANA POLISI? MANA?' yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan bingung para pelayannya. Karena tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di dalam rumah, Kyuubi berniat membuka pintu rumah dan kabur ke kantor polisi jika tidak melihat adiknya... ya... Naruto, dengan cengiran polosnya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan tambahan, adiknya yang ababil itu dalam keadaan sehat walafiat dan **tanpa** membawa tas berukuran besar... khas seseorang yang sedang minggat. Percaya atau tidak, hal itu membuat Kyuubi yang katanya cool menjadi melongo dan cengok dengan gaya yang ehm... tdak elite sama sekali.

'Sungguh hal yang memalukan mengingat kejadian kemarin.' inner Kyuubi galau sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuubi bersumpah akan menggunakan kemampuan otaknya untuk menghadapi berbagai situasi yang sedang genting seperti itu. Tidak asal main tembak saja.

Syukurin kau Kyuu...

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel pintu depan rumah mengganggu acara lamunannya tentang kejadian nista kemarin. Dengan masih dalam keadaan setengah galau, Kyuubi turun ke lantai satu rumahnya dan berniat membuka pintu. Lupakan tentang para pelayannya yang saat ini sibuk beres-beres rumah.

"Ahh... ternyata kau, anak ayam." Ucap Kyuubi santai dan terselip nada mengejek di dalamnya. Dan oh... galaunya langsung ilang melihat tampang datar kekasih adiknya itu. Memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat seperti sekarang ini. Semangat untuk hal-hal yang berbau usil dan jahil tentunya.

"Hn. Mana si Dobe?" balas Sasuke acuh. Malas gila, bersikap sopan dengan siluman rubah satu ini.

"Sudah berangkat tuh. Tadi dia dijemput si puppy dan anak panda." Kyuubi meyeringai usil dan memandang si bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan super meremehkan.

"...?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap lekat satu sama ... tatap... **tatap...! **(Cie)

"Kyuu..."

"..."

" Matamu belekan tuh!"

**Gedubrak**

"Dasar anak ayam sial!" Kyuubi mencak-mencak marah menanggapi omongan yang ngawur parah itu. Sinting kali ya, tuh ayam ababil.

"Aku tahu Naruto belum berangkat, Kyuu." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Setenang air di sungai yang sedang kering. Lha! O_o

"Ck"

**Hening**

"Oey anak ayam. Sepertinya hidupmu tenang-tenang saja ya akhir-akhir ini? Enak sekali kau. Tapi, Ya sudahlah, nikmati saja ketenanganmu ini selagi kau masih bisa merasakannya." Ucap Namikaze sulung ngalor-ngidul yang terkesan ambigu dan err... sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Mata Sasuke langsung berkilat tajam mendengar omongan itu. Terserah mau bilang Sasuke paranoid atau apa, tapi menurut pendengarannya, si bungsu Uchiha itu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari cara bicara Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu siluman rubah?" balas Sasuke datar, tidak lupa dengan intonasi yang menusuk-nusuk relung hati. Lebay!

"Yah... mana kutahu anak ayam. Menurut insting tajamku, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat kejutan yang sangat menarik." Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, berlagak tak peduli. Kemudian dengan seringai iblis menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kita lihat saja,anak ayam. Siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau menantangku, siluman rubah?" Sasuke mulai menyeringai licik. Uchiha tidak takut dengan apapun atau siapapun.

"Aku tidak peduli hal ini kau sebut apa. Tapi yang jelas, hidupmu tidak akan tenang kecuali kau mau melepas adikku." Kyuubi menatap tajam mata onyx di depannya. Dia sungguh tidak rela jika Naruto bersama orang ini. Please ah... dari sekian banyak orang di luar sana, kenapa harus bocah sok keren ini yang dipilih menjadi kekasihnya? Demi dewa jashin yang kayang di depan rumah, Kyuubi sangat-sangat tidak rela. Gak Ridho'.

"Tidak akan pernah, Kyuu." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Itu memang benar, dia tidak akan pernah melepas si pirang itu dengan alasan apapun. Walau semua tomat di dunia ini harus hangus terbakar, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah sudi melepas Naruto yang omong-omong... lebih berharga daripada tomat, buah kesukaannya.

Hah... jangan gila dong, Sas...

"Ehh 'Suke? Kau sudah datang?" obrolan serius itu terpotong dengan seruan Naruto yang sekarang tengah menuruni tangga. Wajahnya sangat girang melihat kekasihnya yang saat ini entah bagimana...dipeluk Kyuubi dengan tangan si kakak yang tidak henti-hentinya menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"Ingat anak ayam. Dulu aku memang membiarkanmu bersama adikku, Tapi belum tentu aku merestui hubungan kalian sekarang ." bisik Kyuubi pelan di telinga kiri Sasuke. membuat si raven mendengus kesal. Jadi, apakah perjuangannya akan terus berlanjut? Rupanya orang ini akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak akan menyerah.

"Wahh... kau tambah sehat saja, anak ayam." lanjut Kyuubi keras terdengar ceria. Dia masih saja menepuk (baca:memukul) punggung si pemuda raven dengan tambah semangat. Berhasil membuat Sasuke sampai terbatuk-batuk karena ulahnya.

'Kyuubi brengsek.' Inner Sasuke penuh rasa dendam. Sakit tahu!

"Kalian akrab sekali. Aku jadi lega, akhirnya kalian bisa akur juga." Naruto melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dibarengi dengan Kyuubi melepas pelukan mautnya. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa laknat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kesakitan. Syukurin kau bocah ayam.

"Ayo Teme kita berangkat. Aku takut terlambat. Dadah... Kyuu-nii..." pamit si pirang ceria kemudian dengan erat menggeret tangan si raven agar tidak tertinggal.

"Dadah Naru-chan... dan kau, anak ayam-panggang." Balas Kyuubi dengan lambaian tangan pelan. Sungguh, julukan pemuda berambut merah untuk Sasuke itu hampir saja membuat pasangan mesra kita jatuh terjengkang. Kyuubi memang jago dalam hal juluk menjuluk(?) nama. Hadehh... kau memang agak sinting, Kyuu...=_=

.

.

.

"I-ini serius, Gaara?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatto segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. Matanya langsung melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Pemuda itu lalu menatap syok sahabatnya yang saat ini berwajah datar.

"Ini tidak main-main, Kiba." Balas Gaara kalem. Ekspresinya langsung berubah serius.

"Kalian dapat foto ini dari siapa? Aku berani taruhan, ini ulah si pinky itu." Suara lain menyahut. Wajahnya yang terkesan malas-malasan membuat hampir semua orang tidak percaya jika pemuda itu merupakan orang yang jenius dengan IQ di atas 200. Wow... bikin iri.

"Kau benar, Shika. tapi yang penting sekarang, kita harus menyelidiki foto ini." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang ikut nimbrung. Ini merupakan masalah serius bagi mereka berempat. Lebih serius dari hilangnya es di kutub selatan atau hilangnya ketombe dari rambut coklatnya yang panjang kayak iklan shampo itu.

Hadehh Neji... masih sempet-sempetnya dikau mengurusi rambutmu yang menurut author gak nyambung sama sekali dengan situasi seperti ini. Norak tahu gak.

"Tak kusangka, seorang Uchiha melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan. Foto ini benar-benar mengerikan. Demi kolor pink kepunyaan Akamaru, keluarga Uchiha dipastikan akan malu besar melihat penampakan yang langka ini. Kiba berani bertaruh, Fugaku Uchiha tidak segan-segan mengubur anaknya ini hidup-hidup di TPU terdekat jika dia mengetahui kebenaran ini. Pokoknya dipastikan bakalan mencoreng nama baik Uchiha deh. Serius. Ini memang gawat.

"Hmm... benar-benar berbeda dengan kesan cool nan stoic yang selama ini dia tunjukkan. Oh Kami-sama... aku bisa gila." Neji mulai menggeram frustasi. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak stres melihat foto sahabatmu yang seperti itu?

"Btw, apa Naru tahu soal hal ini?"tanya Shikamaru serius. Dia mulai menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. Gaara yang saat ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Utang kali ya? Lalu Kiba yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan terakhir Neji yang sedari tadi masih asyik memandang foto yang ada di tangannya. Tapi, bukannya kagum atau apa, dia malahan bertampang illfeel tingkat kuadrat.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tahu. Ah...masalah ini tambah rumit saja. aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksinya setelah melihat foto ini ya?" Balas Neji kalem. Dia mulai menatap jijik nan aneh foto yang ada padanya. Lama-lama dilihat, foto itu bikin orang ingin muntah.

"Sangat menarik tentunya." Shikamaru menyeringai ganjil. Gak pas sekali dengan wajah ngantuknya itu.

"Aisshh... Sasuke itu? Ingin rasanya aku menggaplok kepala ayam-nya." Kiba berucap jengkel. Sia-sia saja dia selama ini membiarkan sahabat pirangnya bersama pantat ayam itu. Tak tahunya, kelakuan bocah Uchiha itu seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, yang paling penting foto ini tidak sampai tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah." Gaara hanya bisa bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ternyata semua masalah ini membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Benar kata Kiba, ingin sekali dia menjambak rambut ayam kekasih sahabatnya itu. Sampai botak kalau bisa ( ini pengen apa Napsu sih?).

Hah,untung saja pembicaraan pribadi mereka dilakukan di ruang Osis yang masih sepi. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu dengan melakukannya di ruang kelas yang tentu saja banyak orang. Mau cari mati apa? Berterima kasihlah pada Neji dan Shikamaru yang saat ini menjabat sebagai anggota Osis sehingga dengan leluasa menggunakan ruang itu untuk berdiskusi. Yah, kalau tidak mau disebut menggosip sih? Author hanya bisa geleng-geleng disko.

"OK. Mulai sekarang, kita harus mencari bukti-bukti kebenaran soal foto ini. Entah kenapa melihat foto langka ini membuatku sakit kepala mendadak." Dengan tingkat ke illfeel an paling tinggi, Neji mulai meremas-remas foto itu gemas dengan tenaga berlebih. Membuat ke tiga temannya langsung sweatdrop jamaah. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan Gaara yang seolah-olah berbunyi gue-nyesel-punya-Seme-sinting-kayak-loe. Yang disambut dengan cekikikan ala mak lampir oleh Kiba, dan tatapan bosan dari Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." Gumam si pemuda Nara yang langsung mendapat geplakan keras dari Kiba, kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau melihat Naru histeris karena tidak melihat keberadaan kita yang hampir bel masuk ini." Ucapan Gaara yang lumayan panjang itu membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepala maklum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau si panda itu sangat protective dengan sahabat pirangnya, Naruto. Sungguh ooc sekali kau, Gaara.

.

.

.

waktu istirahat merupakan waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid KHS. Tentunya waktu yang disebut surga dari sekian banyak neraka pelajaran sekolah yang ada. Waktu yang banyak digunakan oleh murid-murid untuk bersantai di kantin, atap sekolah, taman atau perpustakaan. Ambil contoh salah satu yaitu kantin. Tempat yang ternyata paling populer daripada tempat santai yang lain. Terlihat di berbagai sudut kantin sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang tengah asyik makan ataupun ngobrol. Dari salah satu meja yang ada, meja yang berada pada bagian pojok kantin, terdapat 6 pemuda yang sekarang asyik berkumpul. Menghiraukan berbagai tatapan kagum nan memuja dari segala pasang mata yang terarah pada mereka. Itu sih... sudah biasa.

"Kenapa kau memandangku terus-menerus, Dobe? Apa aku saking tampannya di matamu?" Sasuke mendengus jengah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Sungguh, kalau sekarang mereka tidak berada di kantin, di pastikan ke 5 orang yang semeja dengan si raven akan bergubrak ria menanggapi omongan yang narsis itu. Uchiha memang tiada matinya.

"Jangan geer Teme. Dan, sejak kapan kau jadi narsis ditingkat menyebalkan seperti itu?" balas Naruto salah tingkah kemudian melempar tatapan cemberut ke arah Sasuke. hampir saja membuat si bungsu Uchiha ingin memakannya di tempat. Tahan Sas...

"Tidak usah malu-malu Dobe." goda Sasuke dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan dan minta ditonjok.

"K-kau... dasar Teme!" teriak Naruto sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin berjengit kaget. Termasuk Kiba yang saat ini dengan gaya tidak elite menyemburkan minumannya tepat di wajah Shikamaru yang ada di depannya. Malang nian nasibmu, nak.

"M-maaf..."lanjutnya menyesal karena membuat kehebohan di kantin. Suaranya yang kelewat keras itu yang seharusnya disalahkan. Ckckckck

"Jangan urusi kekasihmu yang tidak tahu diri ini, Nar." Ucap Gaara dengan tatapan sinisnya yang terarah ke arah si raven. Yang ditanggapi tatapan tak kalah sinis dari sang empunya. Neji yang berada di samping Uke-nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Sudah biasa melihat perang mata antar mereka berdua.

"Ehm. Naru-chan, bisa bicara berdua sebentar?" gadis berambut pink mengintrupsi perbincangan yang lama-lama semakin panas itu. Gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan kilat ganjil.

"Mau apa kau, pinky?" balas Sasuke dingin. untuk apa gadis aneh ini mencari Uke tersayangnya? Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hehehehehe. Hanya mau membahas soal yang kemarin. Bagaimana Naru-chan?" gadis itu menatap si pirang seperti memberi kode rahasia. Semakin membuat Sasuke curiga. Jangan bilang kalau Dobe-nya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Atau yang lebih parah, kekasihnya itu selingkuh dibelakangnya?

"Oh... yang kemarin? jangan salah paham Teme. ini hanya soal resep rasa ramen terbaru. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto cepat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang tampaknya ingin meledak. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu salah paham.

"Benarkah?" mata si raven memicing tajam ke arah Sakura. Yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat disertai senyuman manis.

Setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, dengusan sebal dari Neji dan anggukan gak rela dari Gaara dan Kiba, Naruto dan gadis pink itu melangkah mejauhi kantin dan menuju ketempat yang sepi. Bisa gawat kalau membicarakan hal ini di tempat ramai seperti kantin.

"Jadi... kau sudah menerima foto yang aku kirim kan, Naru-chan?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok. Si pirang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Semua foto itu benar-benar Sasuke ya?" balas Naruto pelan. Tidak tahu dia harus berekspresi seperti apa. Haruskah dia sedih? Kecewa? Atau senang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak?

"Mau bagaimanapun itu benar Sasuke. aku saja tidak habis pikir melihat dia seperti itu. Memalukan sekali." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala mengingat foto yang dilihatnya. Hey, kalau dia tertawa terbahak-bahak bakalan ditabok gak ya? Tapi ini bukan situasi yang pas untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi ini menyangkut pasangan yaoi favorite-nya. Fuh...Taubat kau, Fujoshi kelas ikan hiu!

"Kau mendapatkannya dari siapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ingin tahu. Jelas ini bukan orang yang sembarangan mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup. Tentunya, sulit mendapatkan foto –ehm- pribadi kekasihnya itu. Entahlah, itu termasuk foto pribadi atau tidak. Bingung.

Apa memang ada rahasia yang disembunyikan kekasihnya selama ini? Apa kurang cukup kebersamaan mereka yang hampir 3 tahun untuk terbuka satu sama lain? Aisshh... ingin rasanya Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok saking stresnya.

" janji kau tidak akan tanya macam-macam setelah tahu siapa yang memberikan foto itu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan was-was. Kurang yakin juga dia membeberkan kenyataan ini.

"Iya, janji deh." Naruto jadi gregetan sendiri. Orang lagi penasaran juga, huh!

"Sebenarnya semua foto itu dari..."

"Dari?"

"Err...Kakakmu, Kyuubi."

Jawaban yang langsung membuat mulut Naruto menganga lebar saking syoknya.

Busyett deh!

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Note: ada yang mau nebak foto apakah itu? #smirk

Sepertinya semakin lama saya semakin stres bikin fic multichap kayak gini. Kapok gue... kapok! #plakk

Sory ya, kalau chap ini agak aneh. Sepertinya terbawa suasana sama novel yang baru saja diriku baca. Pas diriku baca ulang kayaknya rada gimana gitu...aarrrgggghhh... #frustasi

Ehm. Oke saatnya **balas review :**

: makasih ya? Oke. Ini udah lanjut cepat! #tampangpolos

**UzumakiKagari **: iya gak papahh... #muncrat2

Yap, untung ama kecoak, coba kalau takutnya ma dikau gimana? Eh eh... #plakk

Bukan foto itu! Pokoknya foto yang 'sesuatu' banget. #smirk

**Jamcomaria** : kalau Kyuu si Bodoh kali ya? #digampar Kyuu

Hayo tebak, foto apakah itu?

**Aoi ko Mamoru :** Haddduhh... tapi yang pasti bukan foto author yang super cute #ditabok

Foto Sasu selingkuh? Ehm. Bener ga ya? #wajah misterius

**Guest :** hohoho sikap cool nya lagi disembunyiin di comberan tuh! #digiles

**Ichigo bukan strawberry :** seharusnya emank gitu ya? Tapi kayaknya si Itachi gak ngikutin saranmu tuh! #nunjuk2 itachi yang lagi nyemprot obat pembasmi serangga

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** : waduh! Kenapa susah2 sih? Kenapa gak yg gampang di eja seperti udin, contohnya. #plak plakk

Serius mau jadi Kyuu? Kalau gitu lawan aja tuh, si setan rubah. #ngelirik muka Kyuu yang serem abis

**Guest**( again?) : asghjklmnthhgqz #ngelus2 dada

Malang nian nasib dikau...ikut duka cita(?) ya... #bawa bunga bangkai

**Widi Orihara** : susah banget yak menaklukkan dirimu #halah

Yoshh... ini update!

**Gunchan CN polepel** : aku langsung melongo baca review-mu... #dibekep

Idiihh... 'Suke tuh pacara gue tahu #plakk –gak nymbung

Mau tahu foto apa? Kasih tau gak ya... khukhukhu #smirk

**Kutoka Mekuto :** hayoo... foto apaan?n jangan2 fotonya author kAli yak... #duuag

**RyomaSonia :** di tebak dong? #menyeringai

Waaww.. pake bahasa apa dong... elien kah? #ditabok

: hai juga #senyumlebar

Ini chapnya udah panjang kan! Iya kan? #maksa

Boleh minta, tapi bayar dulu dong? #minta duit ala preman. Wokehh... salamnya udah saya kirim balik =D

**Laila.r. mubarok** : iya boleh... #senyum, tapi fotonya aja ya? Hahahaahaha

Foto apaan yak? #pura2 linglung #plakk

**Ciel-Kky30 :** hohohohooho #ketawa nista

Hayo, Ditebak dong?

**Richan :** bukan gempar lagi... tapi udah runtuh. Lho lho! #digeplak

Soal foto, di tebak dong? #smirk

Nah...bagaimana chap ini menurut anda? Jelek? Abal? Atau jangan2 tambah aneh? #jleb

jangan lupa REVIEW ok!#muka melas

See you in Next Chap all ^^... #Kiss bye


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto #tumbenbener**_

_**Pairing : SasuNaru (of course), NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu**_

_**Genre : Romance/Humor**_

_**Rate : Te ( belum siap bikin M)**_

_**Warning : ooc, typo bertebaran, humor diragukan, boys love a.k.a Yaoi, author edan, gaje dll.**_

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Disarankan bagi anda yang tidak suka Yaoi or sejenisnya untuk angkat kaki dari sini. Nekat Membaca? Ditanggung sendiri akibatnya. #smirk**

Chapter sebelumnya...

" janji kau tidak akan tanya macam-macam setelah tahu siapa yang memberikan foto itu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan was-was.

"Iya, janji deh." Naruto jadi gregetan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya semua foto itu dari..."

"Dari?"

"Err...Kakakmu, Kyuubi."

Chapter 7

Uke polos?

.

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze

_Naruto P.o.v_

Ini semua benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Bisa dipastikan setelah ini aku akan menelan obat penenang sebanyak-banyaknya yang aku mau atau sukarela menjedukkan kepalaku ke tiang terdekat. Terserah lah mau menyebutku lebay atau alay. Tapi menurutku ini lebih terkesan tindakan-yang-aneh-karena-frustasi. Atau tindakan nekat saking stresnya. Menyebalkan.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang keluarga guna menunggu kakakku pulang dari ngampusnya yang omong-omong sampai sore begini belum keliatan wujudnya(?). Aku penasaran, apa memang dia orang yang telah menyebarkan foto itu ke Sakura? Tapi bagaimana Kyuu-nii bisa mendapatkan foto Sasuke yang seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan dulu mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku sadari? Tapi kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali?

"Arrgggghhhhhh... kepalaku bisa-bisa meledak saking pusingnya."teriakku dengan tampang bosan hidup tapi matipun enggan. Entah kenapa tindakanku ini membuat sebagian pelayan dirumah yang melihatku menjadi mundur ketakutan. Apa aku semenakutkan itu?

**Ting tong**

Dengan kecepatan super, aku berlari ke arah pintu depan dan dengan semangat 75(?) membuka daun pintu. Berharap bila Kyuu-nii yang pulang dan dengan itu aku dengan mudah meminta jatah apelnya untuk kubuang ke laut. Eh... maksudnya meminta penjelasan tentang masalah Sasuke. aisshh... jangan sampai Kyuu-nii tahu apa yang sempat aku pikirkan tentang apelnya tadi. Bisa-bisa dia yang membuangku ke laut.

"Eh... Te-teme?"ucapku tak percaya sekaligus kecewa ketika tahu siapa yang datang. Kenapa harus Sasuke? ukhh... aku harus berekspresi seperti apa ini? Oh Ramen-sama(?) tolong hambamu yang kelewat manis ini. T_T

"Hn, Dobe." balasnya singkat seperti biasa. Uh oh...ini benar-benar gawat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Menutup pintu dan menguncinya atau pura-pura tidak kenal saja dan berlagak linglung? ah... apa lebih baik aku berkata kalau Naruto tidak ada dirumah? Tapi, Itu alasan paling sinting mengingat aku sendiri yang membuka pintu. Hah... sepertinya otakku sudah mulai konslet.

"M-mau apa kau kemari, Teme. tumben sekali."tanyaku kikuk. Aku melempar senyum canggung ke arahnya dan itu sukses memmbuatnya menatapku curiga. Benar kata orang-orang kalau aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sama tidak lihai nya dalam berakting untuk mengelabuhi seseorang. Gagal total.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seolah-olah kau tidak senang aku datang berkunjung, Dobe?"jawabnya datar tapi terkesan menyelidik.

"Err... bukan seperti itu Teme. kau terlalu berprasangka buruk. Ah, ayo masuk." Aku melebarkan daun pintu membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menutup pintu, aku mengikutinya was-was dari belakang dan siap-siap kabur sekarang juga bila keadaan memang sangat mendesak.

"Ja-jadi, kenapa kau kemari Teme?" ukkhhh, perasaanku mulai tak enak. Apalagi dia memandangku seolah-olah aku ini sate kelinci. Yang padahal aku ini lebih mirip rubah daripada kelinci. 0_o

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Dobe. ini penting."

Mati kau, Naruto.

_End Naruto p.o.v_

Dengan muka yang sudah pucat pasi, Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Demi kolor buluk merah kepunyaan Kyuubi, dia lebih memilih kayang di depan rumah daripada menghadapi Sasuke sekarang.

"Bicara apa, Teme?" jawabnya dengan susah payah. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke ternyata sudah tahu mengenai foto itu. Apa dia akan marah karena Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini dan tidak memberitahunya? Aww... ini bahaya.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sepertinya menjaga jarak denganku, Dobe? apa aku punya salah lagi padamu?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit lega. Jadi, Sasuke belum tahu tentang foto itu? Baguslah. Hohoho

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Teme. kenapa bicara seperti itu? kau tidak punya salah padaku kok." Naruto menatap Sasuke teduh memberikan keyakinan. Kalau dibilang dia menjaga jarak sih...iya. Tapi, itu bukan karena masalah serius yang gawat. Sebenarnya, Naruto melakukannya karena dia bingung berekspresi dan bertingkah seperti apa dihadapan Sasuke setelah tahu kenyataan foto itu. Entah kenapa, kalau menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, pasti bayang-bayang foto itu mucul. Dasar foto setan.

"Hn, Syukurlah... aku tidak ingin hubungan kita renggang hanya karena kesalahpahaman, Dobe. aku harap kita bisa terbuka satu sama lain." Omongan Sasuke langsung menohok hati terdalam Naruto. Apa ini berarti dia salah menyembunyikan masalah ini pada Sasuke? apa lebih baik dia membicarakan tentang foto ini sekarang? Tapi dia takut Kekasihnya itu akan marah karena dia telah membongkar aset pribadinya.

"T-teme?" panggil si pirang pelan. Membuat Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya menenatap Naruto lembut dengan tangan terangkat mengusap rambut jabriknya pelan.

"Hn?" balasnya singkat. Oh... Kami-sama, Naruto merasa bersalah sekarang. Sasuke begitu perhatian dan sangat menyayanginya tapi ternyata dirinya bersikap seperti pengkhianat begini.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu? Tapi jangan marah ya?" sudah diputuskan. Naruto akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Entah alasan apa Sasuke menutupi keberadaan foto itu. Dia harus tahu alasannya sekarang.

"Katakan saja Dobe. aku janji tidak akan marah padamu."balas Sasuke. terselip nada penasaran di dalamnya.

"Erm... apa ini benar-benar kau, Teme?" sebelah tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya sekarang beralih ke kantong celana yang di pakainya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang langsung di tatap Sasuke dengan tampang horor parah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua foto itu Dobe? jawab aku!" sadar atau tidak, nada bicara Sasuke yang sedikit membentak membuat Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Inilah alasannya kenapa dia tidak mau berkata jujur pada Sasuke. tapi, mau gimana lagi... udah kepalang tanggung.

"T-teme..."Naruto sangat takut. Dia takut melihat Sasuke yang tengah marah seperti ini.

**Greebb**

"Jangan takut Dobe. ssttt...maaf, aku membentakmu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu." Sasuke memeluk si pirang erat bermaksud menenangkannya. Sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan tersebut.

"Itu... memang aku Dobe. aku tidak peduli lagi kalau sekarang kau membenciku karena ini." Bisik si raven. Cukup sudah, rahasia yang selama ini dia susah payah tutupi terbongkar oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak mau Naruto meninggalkannya karena foto nista ini. Padahal dia melakukan semua itu untuk si pirang. Apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai kekasih yang terbuang?

"Siapa yang membencimu, Teme. awalnya aku memang syok dan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Hah?"

"Errr... tidak setiap hari kan melihat Sasuke si tuan cool melakukan ini? Berdandan layaknya badut yang kerepotan dan dikerubuti anak-anak? Berpakaian seperti nenek-nenek narsis yang tengah tertangkap kamera sedang menari hula-hula? Hahahahahahaha lucu sekali kau, Teme." Ucapan Naruto yang panjang kali lebar itu sukses membuat Sasuke cengo dan merah padam, malu.

"Dan kau tahu, dari semua hal itu yang aku sukai adalah ketika kau berpenampilan layaknya waria dan tengah di goda om-om mesum. Ahahahahaaha.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua itu Sasuke?" ukhhh... cukup. Si raven sudah sangat malu sekarang. Dia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapa saja orang yang berani memberikan foto nista itu pada kekasihnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Hancur sudah harga diri seorang Uchiha.

Ha, nyemplung saja kau ke kawah gunung Sas...

"Pffftt...HAHAHAHAHAHAA..."

"..."

"Hahahahaha... ukhh perutku sakit, hahahaha..."

"Kalau kau tidak segera berhenti tertawa, aku akan merape mu sekarang, Dobe."

"Ehm. Baiklah Teme? katakan padaku, kenapa kau mau berpenampilan konyol seperti itu? Memalukan tahu." Naruto bersusah payah untuk tidak lagi meledak tertawa. Demi rambut unggas milik Sasuke, foto-foto itu sungguh sangat nista. Lebih nista dari semua foto aneh yang pernah dia lihat.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau melakukan semua hal gila itu agar kau bisa menjadi milikku, Dobe."

"I-ini... Kyuu-nii?"

"Kakakmu mengizinkanku bersamamu bukan tanpa syarat. Dia ingin aku melakukan semua hal yang dia perintahkan. Tapi itu semua tak masalah buatku, asal kau menjadi kekasihku, Dobe."

**Blush**

Wajah Naruto merona merah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. dia tidak tahu ternyata Sasuke banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Dulu, Kyuubi memang sempat tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke melakukan hal itu semua agar kakaknya mau menerima hubungan mereka berdua. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saking terharunya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua, Teme. kau sudah banyak berkorban demi diriku, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang sama padamu."lirih Naruto. Wajahnya menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

Kami-sama... dia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan sosok seperti Sasuke. orang yang mau melakukan apapun demi orang yang dikasihinya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa merengek dan menangis. Menyedihkan.

"Siapa bilang? kau mau bersedia untuk selalu berada di sampingku itu saja sudah cukup buatku, Naru."balas Sasuke lembut. Tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Si pirang dan meremasnya pelan. Sedangkan sang empunya tak tahan untuk menangis.

"Kalau menangis seperti itu, wajahmu jadi jelek, Dobe."lanjut si raven usil.

"Ukkhh... Teme jelek. Ini semua gara-gara kau." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ngambek. Tangan yang satunya mulai mengusap kedua matanya yang berair. Seharusnya dia tidak usah cengeng seperti ini kan?

"Sebenarnya kau mendapat semua foto itu dari siapa, Dobe?" Sasuke penasaran juga. Lumayan lah, kalau dia tahu orangnya, dia bisa memberikan pelajaran yang budiman(?) pada orang tersebut.

"Dari Sakura-chan. Dia mendapat foto itu dari Kyuu-nii, Teme."

'Sudah kuduga. Awas kau... siluman rubah."inner Sasuke penuh dendam.

"sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal baru mengetahui sekarang, tentang semua fotomu itu,Teme." si pirang menatap bungsu Uchiha polos dengan matanya yang masih agak memerah. Maklumlah baru selesai nangis.

"Hn, kenapa Dobe?"

"Aku ingin melihat itu semua secara langsung, kau tahu? Sangat iri dengan Kyuu-nii yang dengan bebas melihatmu berpenampilan seperti itu."ucap Naruto kesal. Haisshh... seandainya dia bisa melihat adegan itu secara live kan pasti heboh nan seru. Kenapa dulu Kyuu-nii tidak ajak dia sekalian sih? Dasar. Kakaknya memang maruk.

"DOBE?" aura kelam.

"Gyyaa... TEME..."

.

.

.

Kawasan UIK

Kantin

.

Kyuubi saat ini tengah duduk santai di sebuah meja kantin dengan memakan buah apel merah kesukaanya. Dia sama sekali Tidak menghiraukan para mahasiswa-mahaisiwi lain yang sekarang asyik berbisik-bisik mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Haishh... paling-paling masalah di koridor kemarin dengan si Uchiha sulung. Kenapa masalah itu menyebar secepat angin topan sih? Mana adegan itu sungguh nista dan memalukan lagi. Hell... Itachi memang sialan.

"Khukhkhu... bagaimana kabar anak ayam itu ya? Pasti sekarang banyak terjadi hal seru."gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tampangnya mulai berubah menjadi agak-agak sinting dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Membuat semua orang yang meliriknya sedari tadi memucat berjamaah.

"Rasakan itu, anak ayam. Kau akan mati jika berurusan denganku. Khukhukhu..."lanjutnya edan kemudian mulai menggigit apelnya dengan semangat dan brutal. Dia memang dalam keadaan mood yang cukup baik setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini moodnya tengah berada di dasar comberan(?)

"Merindukanku, Kyuu~"

"Uhuukk... Isshhhh, sialan kau." Kyuubi tiba-tiba langsung keselek kunyahan apelnya ketika mendengar suara terlarang(?) yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Setelah itu, dia mulai menatap tajam sosok pemuda berwajah awesome tapi banyak keriput sana-sini itu. Dia lagi eh?

"Mau apa kau? Jangan merusak moodku yang bagus hari ini, Keriput."lanjut Kyuubi ketus. Dia mengabaikan si Uchiha sulung yang saat ini mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Jangan galak-galak dong Kyuu. Apa salahnya aku merindukan pujaan hatiku yang manis ini?" balas Itachi ngegombal. Dia tersenyum pada si pemuda merah tapi langsung di tatap sinis sang empunya. Sabar nak...

"Pergi kau, sialan. Aku tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu." Kyuubi mengibaskan tangannya berniat mengusir. Wajahnya sudah setengah bad mood sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku pergi kemana?"

"Heh, minggat ke bulan saja sana!"balas si pemuda merah jengkel. Orang ini memang pandai cari gara-gara dengannya.

"Aku akan sukarela pergi ke bulan setelah kau mau menerima cintaku, Kyuu-chan." Itachi tersenyum menggoda membuat Kyuubi ingin sekali menonjok wajah keriputnya itu. Ishhhh... bisa dipastikan dia akan cepat tua dekat dengan manusia nista itu.

"Dalam mimpimu, keriput sialan."

"Aku memang bermimpi kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Kyuu. Seharusnya kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama dan perasaan itu sampai sekarang pun masih sama." Ucapan si pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat Kyuubi langsung menoleh kearahnya.

**Dheg**

**Dheg**

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu?' batin Kyuubi bingung.

"Jangan lari lagi, Kyuu. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri." Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuubi yang saat ini mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya sih? dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Keriput?" balas kyuubi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Akui saja. Kalau kau... mencintaiku juga."

Brakk

"INI GILA!" teriak Kyuubi setelah sebelumnya menggebrak meja. Tindakan ekstrimnya tersebut langsung mengundang semua perhatian orang yang ada di kantin. Matanya langsung melotot geram ke arah Itachi yang saat ini tengah duduk santai di depannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia begitu marah ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu emosi Kyuu? Kau marah karena aku bilang yang sebenarnya atau kau marah karena aku mengetahui kebenarannya?" ucap Itachi dengan sangat tenang. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang saat ini mengepalkan tangannya, emosi.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk mencintaimu. Cih..." Kyuubi yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini mulai mengambil tasnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Akan kubuat kau mengakuinya, Kyuubi. akan kubuat kau mencintaiku juga." Teriak Itachi kepada si pemuda merah yang tengah berjalan peduli. Mengabaikan teriakan Itachi yang omong-omong di dengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar sana. Uppss...

'Tinggal selangkah lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Kyuu. Khukhukhu..." innernya sinting.

"Kau adalah kekasihku, Kyuu... kekasihku..." racaunya edan sekaligus error. Tidak lupa dengan tawa yang mengerikan layaknya mak lampir di akhir kalimatnya. Ukkhh...Merinding oyy.

Aisshhhh... Itachi, kenapa kau jadi gebleg begitu karena ditolak Uke-mu? haddehhh... kau memang agak kurang waras kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyuubi. ckkckckck mengenaskan.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain

Jauh dari pasangan SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu

.

"Sudah aku duga, ini semua ulah Kyuubi." Gaara akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah kurang dari 5 menit semua orang yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya tidak membuka mulut.

"Jadi... foto itu hasil keusilan Kyuubi pada Sasuke?"Kiba ikutan nimbrung dengan ekspresi tidak percaya tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke mau-maunya diperintah seperti itu, dasar Uchiha Bodoh." Umpat Neji kesal. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang ternyata mau dibutakan oleh cinta. uwoh... ngaca dulu abang Neji yang ganteng.

"Apa?" lanjutnya sewot karena ke-empat orang yang lain menatapnya aneh.

"Ehm. Kerja yang bagus teman-teman, akhirnya misteri foto nista itu terpecahkan juga. Hohoho ..." Ucap Sakura, satu-satunya cewek yang ada di sana. Dia tersenyum puas dan menatap gerombolan ababilnya satu persatu. Tidak tahu kalau mereka yang dipandang menjadi illfeel melihat senyum miringnya.

"Terus gue mesti loncat kodok lalu bilang UWOO gitu." Kiba mulai menatap Sakura sinis karena sikap sok ngebossy-nya yang menyebalkan itu. Please deh ah... cewek ini kadang-kadang minta ditendang.

"Hoam... Ini semua berkat jasaku yang nempelin alat penyadap di baju Sasuke." gumam satu-satunya orang yang paling suka mengantuk di antara mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

"Btw...kau taruh alat penyadapnya dimana, Shika?"

"Errr... Dasinya."

**Krik**

**Krik**

"APA!"

Mari berdoa saudara-saudaraku yang budiman, Semoga kalian semua masih dalam keadaan sehat walafiat setelah Sasuke tahu kalian telah menguping pembicaraan pribadinya. Horeyy... author bersorak.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note** : errr... Hallo semuanya... #tampangpolos

Gomen, telat update...ukhh daku akhir2 ini sibuk dengan tugas kulyah. Maklum lah mau ujian... hohoho #gak nanya

Wokeh lah... langsung **balas review** ya :

**Kutoka mekuto** : udah tahu kan foto apa? iya emank semuaaa ulah Kyuubi #dtabokKyuu

**Aoi ko mamoru** : APAHHh... #muncrat2# kamu gak rela ya aku lebih cute dari kamu #halah

Hohohoho itu foto Sasu yang seperti dideskripsikan di atas. Untung Sasu gak bugil kayak tebakanmu #plakk

**Little hirusena :** fotonya udah tuh? Ho soal Naru bakalan marah atau gak... tunggu chap. Depan yak #dorr

**Gunchan C.N polepel :** ihhh gunchan pedee ah #plakk

Itu foto Sasunya udah, gimana? Tebakanmu salah tuh. #smirk

Ok ini lanjut

**Yuka kunie :** Demi jashin sama renang di kolam ikan... udah tahu kan foto apa?

Yoshh... salam kenal juga Yuka-san.. :D

**Widi orihara** : Gomen kalau membosankan... #bungkuk #mata berkaca2

Yupp... ini di lanjut... =D

**Ichigo momo citrusz :** hahahaha aku ngakak baca review mu #sinting

Nyahahaaha... gak usah jawab gpa2.. toh udah ketahuan kok.. XD

**Earl louisia vi duivel : **emank aneh banget fotonya... err nista kali ya #smirk

Weleh2... sama-sama pasaran juga... udah pasarah aja #helehapaan

**Laila r mubarok :** foto apa... foto apa... #edan

Udah kejawab kan foto apa? #ditabok

**Anindyacahya :** udah noh ketahuan fotonya... #ikutan menyeringai

**Akai :** sory mbk(?) broo.. diriku ngikutin anime ama manganya selalu... wahh sory banget ngebuat dirimu kecewa berat #muka polos

**Devilojoshi : **itu foto emank nista kan? entahlah author malahan ngakak #dorr

Yepp... ini upddate

**Kujaku mehyoozan :** silahkan nabok aja kepala Kyuubi #nyodorinKyuu

Uwoo... diriku ternyata mampu memancing dirimu utk keluar(?) ya... selamat #digampar

Diriku emank kece... udah dari sononya tau... #smirk

Sippp... udah kebalas semua... tinggal nunggu review selanjutnya nyehehe . Ah... aku mau istirahat deh... capek ngetik nih cerita ngebut;;... #syukurin

REVIEW and REVIEW... see uu :*


End file.
